Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master
by JFox101
Summary: Severus knew that Harry would not be ok at the Dursleys. So he takes him to someplace better, the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace where Harry is raised to be a martial artist by his adoptive father, Master Shifu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

"Until he's ready." A pair of eyes watched the entire scene from the darkness unseen.

"Good luck. Harry Potter." The elderly human said and he vanished with a POP as the elderly female transformed into a non bipedal cat and slunked away in the darkness while the overly large man flew into the sky on a motorbike.

The unknown entity stepped out onto the dark street of Privet Drive as the young human infant yawned and turned with the letter the old human had left. The entity grabbed onto the basket and melted into the darkness.

Continents away, in China, in the Valley of Peace, the mysterious entity emerges from the darkness onto the moonlit doorstep of the Jade Palace.

"Good luck. Harry Potter." The mysterious entity said before a swish of his cloak made him disappear as Severus Snape left the young savior of the wizarding world on the doorstep of one of the worlds most renowned martial arts masters.

As the sun rose, Harry turned over and yawned once again as he had been falling in and out of slumber the entire night. A small red panda opened the doors of the palace and looked down to find the human infant. The sun light peeked over the mounatin range and reflected in the fresh scar on his forehead.

"You are too young to have a scar this curious little one." Master Shifu said. There was something ominous about that scar. With all his might he lifted the basket. "Let's get you inside." He carried the basket passed a confused Tigress and Monkey as he took the human infant to his own chambers.

**To Be Continued...**

**Like? Hate? Ideas? Tell me. **

**The pairing is decided already. Tai LungHarry. First Pairing! At least that I know of. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

**Chapter 2: 5 Years Later **

"But papa, why can't I go out into town? Tigress can." 5 year old Harry asked the red panda that had adopted him.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you little one, I have told you this over and over." The elderly male said with a sad tone as he saw Harry's disappointed look as the 5 year old held onto his teddy panda. He did not want to start teaching his son martial arts too early. Not like his past mistake. "That is my final word." He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Harry said sadly bowing to the small red panda and leaving to his own chambers. But he wouldn't take this lying down. He had a plan.

Though his plans didn't go as well normally. He tried to spy on the Furious Five's sparring sessions once and his dad caught him in five seconds. The well meaning red panda did not want him learning martial arts before he was at least seven. But, what he didn't know, was that from Harry's room he had a perfect view of the practice greens where the FF normally practiced stances and techniques.

"Good Morning Master (Father)" The Five and Harry said at the stroke of five. Holding his bear as he said it. Shifu chuckled as he passed his adopted son and walked down the hallway. The Five joined him in their morning sparring sessions as Harry went to another hall for his morning studies. He smiled inwardly. When the cleaning staff walked out the door, he would sneak off to the village. At ten o'clock on the dot he closed his scrolls and packed Mr. Fluffy in a napsack he snuck as quietly as he could sneak past the Five's training room and managed to sneak out the door just as the last pig left.

"Victory!" He shouted then shut his mouth. "Victory!" He whispered excitedly and ran down the long flight of steps that lead to the palace doors.

"He never learns does he?" Tigress smiled as she watched the young human jump over the wall impressively for a five year old human.

"Seems like he's been spying on us again." Mantis said.

"Do we tell Master?" Viper asked as she slithered onto the rooftop.

"He's never been outside the palace. Let him explore a little." Monkey suggested.

"I second that." Crane said as he positioned his straw hat.

"If he gets into trouble, then we tell Master." Tigress agreed as they all vanished.

Harry was so excited as he explored the Valley's village. He saw a group of kids with some older siblings in a nearby Kung Fu academy's uniform.

"Don't spend it all in one place a female wolf said as she gave her little brother a money sack. The group consisted of a male wolf around Harry's age with his older sister, a young female crane with her older brother. A Tigress cub with her older sister and a lion cub with his older brother. They said goodbye and ran off laughing to explore the town.

Smiling, Harry jumped on a nearby escape ladder and climbed up on the roof of the building. Using the roof jumping skills he had seen the Five use he jumped from rooftop to rooftop

Kai and his friends saw a human kid jumping from the rooftops and finally, jump down in front of them.

"Hi." He said eagerly.

"Who are you?" The crane girl asked warily. They where in unknown territory after all.

"My name's Harry." He said. "I live over there." He pointed far away When the cubs turned around. Jaws dropped.

"You live in THE Jade Palace?" The lion cub asked in awe.

"I guess so." Harry said. Kind of uncomfortable with the awed looks the kids where giving them.

"Do you know Master Shifu?"

"Have you met Master Shifu?"

"Can I have Tigress's autograph?" The wolf cub asked eagerly. Then blushed as he got curious looks from the other kids.

"Yes. Yes. He's my dad. And I'm not sure. Ask her yourself." Harry answered the questions.

"Your dad?" The lion cub asked skeptically.

"Technically adopted." Harry admitted. "So do your siblings go to the Shaolin Academy north of here?" He asked. "I saw their uniforms." He elaborated.

"Yeah. We're supposed to start this year if Master Sho admits us." the crane said eagerly.

"Kei,. Shut up." The wolf cub hissed.

"Everyone's a beginner at some point. "Harry said to the wolf cub.

They played a game of Kung Fu tag which was much more fun than normal tag because there was roof top hopping involved. They weren't as good as Harry at roof hopping yet, but they knew the basics.

"Five minute break!" Harry declared as they where all huffing and puffing. They had been playing for two hours already. And where getting tired. Suddenly, they where surrounded by a group of masked ninjas.

"What the hell?" The lion cub asked.

"Do you guys know any Kung Fu yet?" Harry asked getting into a stance he had learned out of a scroll he snuck once.

"Just the basics." The wolf cub said as he got beside Harry and got into an unknown stance to Harry. As did his four friends.

"We can't fight them up here. What are we gonna do?" The crane asked.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there." The Tiger cub said looking down to the village streets.

"Go guys!" Harry ordered. He jump kicked one ninja and the kids jumped off in pairs. First the Tigress and crane. Then the lion cub and the male tiger cub. Then the wolf cub. Leaving Harry to fight the ninja's off enough to hold them back. With two punches and an elbow jab Harry hurled himself off of the roof and in front of the group.

"Let's get these creeps!" The tigress said eagerly.

"Spread out!" Harry ordered. And the other kids ran off in different directions as the ninjas jumped down much to the shock of the crowd.

Luckily, when Harry spied on the Five's sparring sessions, it was when they where fighting with Bo staffs. He saw a shovel and quickly said "I need to borrow this sorry!" As the Swan shouted in protest when Harry pulled the wood out he twirled in in his hands. "Bring it." He narrowed his eyes as the ninjas ran at him. Smack! Pow! He slammed the ends of the makeshift staff in the back of one ninja's neck and the other end into another's stomach and both bowled over the five year old's weapon. He also slammed it on the back of one and she fell to the ground. "Heads up!" He shouted as he jumped and round housed a monkey ninja in the head causing him to spin in mid air. Growing up with the Furious Five does have its perks. Harry thought.

The wolf cub known as Kai flipped over a fruit vendor and noticed a bucket. "Ever play kick the can?" He asked kicking the bucket at the ninja chasing him who caught it Kai rolled over the ninja's back and ducked backwards as the ninja slammed at his head giving the ninja a slam punch of his own in the gut and leg sweeping the ninja's legs so he fell. But he didn't notice another ninja who kicked him in the face causing him to spin in the air.

The Tiger cub known as Lee continued to kick his opponent fast and in the gut eventually kicking him into a manure pile.

The crane girl jump kicked both of her attackers managing to get one down but not the other and he chased her away as the Tigress cub ducked one of her attackers who jumped at her. He soared over her body as two more Tigers came at her. "Kiss and make up!" She said as she tried to do a move her sis had taught her once but the two males got the better of her and twirled her upside down. She grunted and finally flipped them both at the same time.

The lion cub flipped backwards avoiding roundhouses with martial arts cries before pulling his opponent down to the ground.

The crane girl known as Kei was running at a wall. She ran up it and kicked the gorilla chasing her in the buns. "Sit down." She grunted. "See ya." She said as she started hand stand flipping toward the fountain in the village square.

"Right behind you Kei." The Lee said as the Tiger flipped right behind her. Their friends where starting to lose their fights. They eventually flipped right up to the fountain and backing up to the stone. "Are you okay?" She asked as Harry was kicked over to them in the chest.

"Yeah." Harry said as the other 3 cubs joined them.

"Kai." The Tigress said as she helped the wolf cub up.

"They've got us cornered." Crane said. No one noticed their audience of villagers.

"We can't hold them off." Lee said.

"Well done." Said an old male voice as an old panda clapped and the ninjas got into two lines and bowed as the Grand Master of the Shaolin Academy came up to the group of children. "You pass."

"What?" The lion cub asked. Several of the ninjas took off their masks and revealed themselves to be the kids siblings. "That was your initiation." Lee's older brother said with a grin.

"And you." Grand Master Sho said to Harry. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"My name's Harry." He introduced himself to the panda. "I live in the palace."

"You are a very talented young warrior." The old panda said in an approving tone as the ninja's Harry took out rubbed the spots where Harry hit them. "Give Grand Master Oogway my regards." HE turned to the children. "Come. We have much to discuss." He turned to leave.

"I wonder why the Furious Five didn't show up?" Kei asked.

"They probably already knew about this." Harry said in realization. "They protect the Valley from its enemies. If they where real enemies, they would have shown no mercy."

"Uh, you dropped this." Kai said to Harry giving him his napsack that had Mr. Fluffy in it. "During the fight."

"Mr. Fluffy!" Harry said eagerly. Taking out the panda and . "I thought I lost you!"

"Mr. Fluffy?" Lee asked with a raised eye.

"Master Oogway gave him to me on my second birthday." Harry said.

"Well, we gotta go." Kai said seeing their siblings waving them over. "See ya!" He said eagerly as he and the other children ran off.

"Bye." Harry said sadly. He knew he had to go back home now. Hopefully baba wouldn't have noticed him missing.

"And where have you been?" Said a voice behind him as he entered the palace he called home.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Uh oh indeed." Shifu's voice said as he tugged on his son's ear and dragged him through the palace much to the Five's amusement. "Baba please! Not the ear!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Shifu is rather protective of harrykins. He doesn't want to make the same mistake he made with Tai Lung. But Harry has opened his hardened heart some. **

**IF the fight scene was familiar somehow, I used the MMPR Movie Ooze creatures fight in the beginning of the movie as inspiration. Enough action for a group of kids? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3:One Year Later

**Chapter 3: One Year Later**

Harry had been grounded ("For two months!" "Baba please! The ear!") He hadn't even been allowed to see the tournament his father had prepared for the Furious Five when Master Oogway was to choose the Dragon Warrior. It sure was surprising to see that Master Oogway chose Po, a big fat panda, to be the Chosen One. It sure was a surporise for Harry anyway. He remembered meeting Po for the first time.

"_Woah, big Mr. Fluffy." Harry said holding onto his stuffed panda which was very similar to Po in looks. _

_His father chuckled as Po raised an eyebrow until he saw the kid's teddy. _

Over the next year, Shifu had decided that it was time for Harry to start learning Kung Fu. He joined up with the childrens classes at first. Then practiced on his own in the evenings. He was developing his own style that used concentrated chi strikes to block his opponents chi and even damage their inner organs. Then, as fate would have it, Tai Lung escaped from his prison far from the Valley of Peace. Po was told how Tai Lung grew up in the palace just like Harry had. There was one difference.

When Tai Lung had shown a prodigal talent for Kung Fu as a cub, Shifu began training him believing the snow leopard to be the Dragon Warrior intended on bringing down Lord Shen. For it had been prophecized that he would be defeated by a black and white warrior. But, it was not to be. Because Master Oogway had seen darkness in Tai Lungs heart and denied that he was the Chosen. In a rage. Tai Lung destroyed much of the Valley in a vain attempt to steal the Dragon Scroll. " Master Shifu loved Tai Lung more than he had in his life. Or since." Tigress added remembering her own attempts to impress her Master/adoptive father with her Kung Fu prowess. "Until." She looked away to the area where Harry was practicing his dubbed "Gentle Fist" Kung Fu on the bounce back toy they used to train children.

"The kid?" Po asked.

"You could see it almost instantly." Tigress told Po remembering how Shifu had changed when the human infant had mysteriously arrived on their doorstep. "It was like his heart had finally opened itself again."

They heard that rubbery boing sound as Harry performed a rather graceful lower leg sweep kick and palmed the toy's chest as it was bounced back to him by the wall. He yawned and stretched. It was rather late. For him at least.

"And now the "Real" Dragon Warrior has been chosen. And all he has to work with is a big. Fat. Panda." Tigress said to Po with distaste. "Harry. Bed." She ordered. Harry bowed to Tigress and gratefully left the training room yawning and stretching again. Heading for the showers.

Tigress thought she was speaking low enough for Harry not to hear, but he heard every word she said. Was this why Baba didn't want him learning Kung Fu too early? So he wouldn't turn out like Tai Lung? He tossed and turned all night that night. He thought his father had more faith in him than that.

**To Be Continued...**

**This is during the first movie. Hogwarts soon. The Gentle Fist will be the only aspect of Naruto I bring into this fic. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Vs Tai Lung Part 1

**A/N: I don't know how much time passed between Po's being chosen as the Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung's escape from the prison, so I made it one year before their big fight. **

**Chapter 4: Harry Vs. Tai Lung Part 1**

Though Harry had a long way to go before being a Master, he could hold his own against Shaolin Academy's top students. He created a generous amount of his own techniques which required Chi use. For instance, Chi Palms Rotation. A defensive maneuver in which he spins in a full circle releasing Chi from his entire body creating a dome shield of Chi capable of blocking most attacks. He also created an ultimate technique that created Chi lion faces around his fists that could let his fists cut through anything. He hadn't shown these techniques to his father or the Five yet of course, but he hoped one day he would.

"Tai Lung has escaped from the prison!" The messenger Baba had sent to Cho Ghom shouted as he landed on the ground frantically. "He's on his way for the Scroll!" The prison which held one and only one prisoner. Harry stared down from his window as the frantic bird spoke with his father and the Furious Five.

"We must evacuate the Valley." Baba said to Tigress and the others. Harry had had enough with being treated like a child (though he technically was one) And opened his wardrobe to find the traveling cloak Baba had let him design. It was loose fitting and black in color. With red clouds covering it. He donned his cloak and jumped down from his window as the lights in the Palace went off and they all went to bed. Except for Harry as it started to rain and he jumped over the palace walls. Running at a fast pace down the steps leading up to the palace. Hopefully he would be long gone by the time Baba found out he was gone.

After his evening meditation. Shifu decided to check up on his students. Normally, they would be busy with their private evening activities. Crane enjoyed oil painting and Viper enjoyed reading romantic novellas. Why he was not sure. Tigress usually went to sleep so he skipped her room. Mantis was practicing his katas as per usual, Po was...being Po. Monkey was practicing with his Bo staffs. What was missing? Then he stopped at his son's door. Surely not. He wouldn't be so foolish as to... He opened the door with a BANG and saw the window open, with his wardrobe empty. Shifu let out a cry of rage at his son's foolishness that lead the Five right to him.

"Harry is gone." Shifu said with heavy breathing through his nose to try to calm himself. "So is his battle cloak."

"Master, you don't think?" Tigress asked her and Harry's adoptive father. Surely her little brother was not that foolish as to challenge Tai Lung himself?

"You are to find him. "Shifu ordered with such firmness that the Five knew he wasn't joking around. "And bring him home. Kicking and screaming if you must." He looked them over. They where all suddenly alert. "GO!." He ordered and the Five where vanished.

Harry had traveled a great distance from the Valley already as the stars shone brightly in the night sky. He came upon a square patterned bridge **(A/N: Meaning beneath the feet where open squares. And it was rather large. Think the bridge where Greed/Ling fought Bradley in FMA Brotherhood)** Few came the way Harry was going often and this bridge was the reason why.

"So is this all Shifu sent to stop me?" A sneering voice asked from across the bridge. Harry looked up to see Tai Lung himself smirking in his direction standing on the opposite end of the bridge.

"Baba didn't send me." Harry snapped back at the traitor. Tai Lung growled at the use of the word "Baba." "I came on my own."

"An eight year old human thinks he can stop me?" The snow leopard said in amusement. "Your not worth the dirt between my toes you little weakling." He started across the bridge and was shocked as Harry ran at him. "Eight Trigrams Air Palms!" He brought his open palms back and forced Chi through them. He brought one forth, then the other. Causing Tai Lung to stop in his tracks as the boy's Chi strike him.

Who is this boy? He asked himself. Chi shouldn't be physically felt like that. And that stance. I've never seen it before. Nor read about it in Shifu's Scrolls of Kung Fu. Oh well, even if it is pointless, this will be interesting.

"Very well boy, I'll oblige your challenge." He got into a stance of his own Snow Leopard Kung Fu and they stared each other down.

The boy ran at him side stepping on the stepping squares and...poked him with a finger? He thought he felt something in his chest but brushed it off as he punched the boy hard in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Is that all my replacement has to offer? A finger poke?" Tai taunted at the younger boy.

"Replacement?" Harry spat out blood from his mouth.

"Don't you know? I Shifu wasn't just my Master. He was my father." Tai sneered at the look of shock on the stupid humans face. "And your just a replacement. To rectify his past mistake. Me."

Harry growled. No. Baba does love me. I know it! He ran at the snow leopard. At the last minute he saw the leopard light up his fist preparing for a chi strike he had heard Baba talk about. Thinking fast as the leopard neared he shouted. "Rotation!" And spun in a three hundred sixty degree circle Tai Lung's eyes widened as he was blown back by a dome of Chi.

What in the name of the gods? Tai Lung thought as he stood back up. .

"Woah, did you see that?" Monkey asked his fellow Masters as they all widened their eyes at Harry's dome technique.

"Apparently he's been at this longer than we thought." Tigress said in an impressed tone.

"That was my Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation." Harry told Tai Lung with a hint of pride in his voice. "By emitting Chi from all over my body and spinning at a high velocity I can create a dome of defense capable of repelling most attacks."

It appears this will be more difficult than I thought. Tai Lung growled in his mind. Noting also how impressive it was that one so young created such a technique.

**To Be Continued...**

**Harry has been developing his "Gentle Fist" since the age of four. That's how he's so strong. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5: Harry Vs Tai Lung Part 2

**Chapter 5: Harry Vs. Tai Lung Part 2**

Tai Lung ran at the human boy. He dodged left, right, ducked backwards as he jump kicked at his head and sweep kicked under the snow leopard's legs to the left just as Tai landed but avoided being sweeped as he handstand flipped backwards.

How is this..._child_ keeping up with me? Tai Lung thought as he growled in frustration. He took his eyes off of the boy for a split second and saw the child running at him. It was too late to avoid as he poked him multiple times in the chest, arms, and stomach.

"What's with the poking?" Monkey asked in confusioin.

Tigress grimaced having been on the receiving end of a poke to her stomach. "Harry sends Chi through his finger tips into his opponents body." She explained. "This has the potential to not only block his enemies Chi network, but also damage their internal organs."

Tai Lung was experiencing the Chi shortage. The technique he used to paralyze his enemies wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"This is bad." Crane said. "We have to help him NOW."

"NO." Tigress said firmly. "Let's see where this goes."

"Nice flamey hand trick." Harry smirked. "Now let me show you mine." He stood with his fists at his sides. The wind picked up slightly as he broguht up a fist and then brought them to his hips. To everyone's amazement. Including Tai Lungs. Two lion shaped blazes of Chi appeared around his fists.

"Neat huh?" Harry asked with a smrik. "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists."

"Its just Chi." Tai Lung snapped back. "Don't feel so surperior because you can manipulate it BOY. Plenty of Masters can manipulate Chi."

Harry brought up a fist, and slammed it into a boulder nearby. It shattered into pieces. "You where saying?" He asked.

I can't let that touch me. The snow leopard thought as Harry ran at him. The human punched at him and he dodged it. He dodged attacks left and right as Harry tried to even tap him with both hands of his Lion Fist technique.

I WON'T let him get the dragon scroll. Harry thought as his enemy dodged his strikes. No matter the cost. The rope that held the square bridge at the oppostie ends shook with their fight as Tai Lung jumped over him and ran to the opposite end. NO! He thoguht and jumped over the leopard to the ropes that held the bridge where Harry came to it.

The leopard looked behind him. "NO! That scroll is mine!" He shouted in rage as he ran trying to stop the brat from destroying the posts. Too late. Harry sliced through both.

NO! Tigress thought in terror as the two warriors both fell into the cloudy ravine below. "NO!" She shouted as the bridge collapsed to the opposite side. No. She thought. Not Harry. Not my little brother.

"Is he?" Viper asked in sadness.

"He's gone." Tigress said as tears poured down her face. "Harry's gone. And I didn't do anything to save him."

"Look." Mantis said looking out into the raving on the opposite end of the bridge. Tigress looked up. The bridge was circling the rock it was connected to. Tigress narrowed her eyes. The bastard was still alive. They saw a blurred shape jump high into the air. IT was Tai Lung. And...Harry on his shoulder?

He landed with a thud. And slid Harry off of him down to the ground. The human boy was unconscious. The "Lion Fists" had died out.

"He tired himself out." The older leopard explained as the Five got into various stances preparing for battle. "Now. I have a little visit to pay." He growled and narrowed his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**The Next chapter reveals how my TaiHarry pair is possible with an alternate ending of the Po Vs. Tai fight ^^**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Tai Lung

**Chapter 6: The New Tai Lung**

The Furious Five where thrown over the palace walls in front of Shifu. He immediately rushed over to help his pupils and noticed that they fell victim to Tai Lung's paralyzing technique. Where is he? He wondered as he released the Five from paralysis. Where is my son? Suddenly one last body was flung over the wall and Po caught him. It was Harry. He was bruised but not paralyzed.

"Po. Go with the Five and evacuate the Valley." Shifu told the bear.

"But Master-" Tigress interrupted.

"GO." He ordered and the panda nodded uncertainly and left."Its time I rectified my past mistake." After putting Harry to bed in the medical ward, he went to the first place he knew the snow leopard would go. The Scroll Chamber. Even though the scroll was...blank...he would never let Tai Lung get that scroll. Even if it cost him his own life.

"I'm home. Master." The snow leopard sneered as he stood at the Chamber's entrance.

"This no longer your home. And I am no longer your Master." Shifu narrowed his eyes at his ex-student.

"So your not going to give me what is rightfully mine?" The leopard demanded.

"It was never yours to begin with." Shifu told the enraged leopard as they began to fight.

As they fought. Shifu could tell that this rage had been building ever since Grand Master Oogway declared him not to be the Dragon Warrior. "It wasn't my fault." He said as Tai slammed him into the ground.

"Who filled my head with ambitions?" The leopard roared in fury. "Who filled my head with lies and dreams?" He punched the red panda right in the face several times."WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY?" Every time Shifu tried to fight back, he would see either Tai as a cub calling him "Baba." Or Harry as a toddler calling him "Baba."

Surprisingly, it was Po who came to the rescue. He kept the scroll from the enraged feline in a unique game of "Keep Away" That took them through the entire village.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold?" The snow leopard asked skeptically. "Shifu wouldn't have taught that to you. He didn't even teach it to ME."

"He didn't. I figured it out." Po winked at his opponent.

A flash of Chi throughout the area alerted the Five to the fight's end. Tai Lung was no where to be found. Panicking, Po ran all the way up the stairs to the palace doors, huffing and puffing out of breah.

"Master!"

"Daddy!" Harry shouted from the other end. He hadn't called Shifu Daddy in years. But he was worried to hell about his Baba. They both ran to the red panda who was lying on his back on the floor. "Baba." Harry cried over Shifu thinking he was dead. Po put a hand on the human child's back in a comforting manner.

"I'm not dead." Shifu sighed. Though he was touched at the thought they cared so much for him. Even though he treated Po very badly.

"Master!" "Baba!" Harry and Po said excitedly. "What's wrong?" Po asked as the older panda was breathing peacefully.

"Nothing's wrong." He snapped at the giant panda. "I am at peace after all these years." He siged in a relaxed tone. Po and Harry collapsed next to him.

"Your grounded for a whole YEAR." Shifu said grabbing onto Harry's ear.

**One Year Later...**

Shifu walked to the Palace doors. Apparently, there was a troubled youth that needed guidance and the local orphanage couldn't handle him. He opened the doors. And gasped.

"Tai." He said in shock to the now ten year old snow leopard being timidly escorted to the palace doors.

"Baba." The snow leopard asked in disbelief. "Why do you look old?"

**To Be Continued... **

**Po miscalculated the Chi on his WFH and somehow turned Tai Lung into his ten year old self. He's two years older than Harry now. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Monsters

**A/N: To My Readers: My bad. I totally forgot that Harry was six in chapter 5 so he should be seven during the Harry Vs. Tai Lung fight not eight. And Tai is now three years older not two. **

**Chapter 7: The Monsters**

All was peaceful in the Valley of Peace. The sun was shining, the birds (Non anthromorphic) Where chirping, And the Furious Five where trianing for an upcoming tournament against several famous Martial Arts academies.

"Can I use the Wuxi Finger Hold on them?" Po asked Shifu when he told him his latest task after seeing a bunny kick the bounce back toy in the head. Teaching an Introduction to Kung Fu class.

"I'd try not to." Shifu said.

Harry giggled at the door to the palace as he heard the exchange between his father and Po. Then made his way to the training room.

After a long day of training and sparring, it was time for dinner then evening activities. But, tonight seemed different. It was the middle of June, but the air seemed cold. Harry saw something glide over the walls of the palace. Two hooded figures descended upon the grounds. They seemed to make the air even colder.

Baba. Harry thought. Now. He ran. The sound of his running seemed to have alerted his presence as the two creatures glided after him. Chilling the air in their wake.

Shifu was meditating. Then, he felt it. A chill he had not felt in about fifty years. Them. He thought opening his eyes and narrowing them. Then he heard it. "BABA!" Harry's voice almost sounded like it was choking. Immediately he sprang into action bursting through the doors and immediately seeing Harry suspended in the air. A s ilvery whisp of smoke like substance flowing from his mouth.

"_Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!" _Harry heard a man's voice as the creatures came closer. _BOOM! _

"_Not Harry!" A woman's familiar voice begged. "Please not Harry!" _

"_Stand aside." A cold voice demanded. "Stand aside you silly girl!" _

"_Please!" Lily begged. "Have mercy!" _

The woman screamed, and he blacked out.

…**...**

"Master, what where those things?" Tigress asked the next morning as they where waiting for Harry to wake in the medical ward.

"Dementors. "Shifu told the Furious Five, Po and the newly reaccepted Tai Lung. The re-youthed snow leopard had no memories of his past misdeeds and the de-aging seemed permanent. :"They are the foulest creatures that roam this earth. They feed off of fear, despair and human souls."

The Five and two extras gasped. "So, that silvery stuff." Tai said in worry.

"When a Dementor finds a preferrable soul," Shifu started. "They perform what is known as the Dementor's Kiss." He glanced down at his youngest son sadly. "The Dementor lowers its hood, and sucks the soul from the human via his or her mouth." He growled. "It is a fate worse than death itself. A victim of the Kiss is still slive, but they are just literally a soulless corpse. They may as well be dead."

They all heard a weak "Baba?" Shifu turned to see Harry prop himself weakly on his elbows on the futon. "Where did I come from?"

Shifu sighed as he looked into those bright emerald eyes. He knew this day would come.

**To Be Continued...**

**Shifu is NOT a wizard. He used a Chi technique similar to the Patronus Charm. Care to guess who sent them? Here's a hint, she looks like a fresh pickled toad, and is as sweet as arsenic. She would make the straightest man gay if she offered herself to him! **

**Need any more clues? I hope not. **

**Review Review Review! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8: The Letters From No One

**Chapter 8: The Letters From No One**

A few days later, Shifu escorted his son to the palace's attic. There Harry saw it. A small crib. And a familiar looking picked it up.

"I found you just outside the door." Shifu said. Not mentioning the letter because it was blown away in the breeze when Harry let go of it. For some reason, he felt no need to go after it.

Harry pulled the blanket up to his chin. And remembered memories long past. A very pretty woman with dark red hair and green eyes held him as an older man made bubbles that flashed different colors come out of a stick in his hand. And a man that could turn into a big shaggy dog that used to let him ride him. And a sandy haired man who was mother hennish. And a small sqeakish man that he didn't like very much for some reason. Then he remembered seeing his father for the first time one morning.

"_**You are much too young to have a scar this curious little one." The small red panda said. Harry whimpered in confusion. Where was momma? "Come on." The bi-pedal animal picked up his basket and carried him inside past a confused looking walking kitty and monkey. **_

"Was I really just a replacement?" Harry asked his father. The panda looked down guiltily.

"At first." He admitted. "But as you got older. I don't know what happened." He told the seven year old human. "I just wanted to protect you."

Harry could hear the honesty in his father's voice. He hugged Shifu. "Thank you Baba."

Shifu chuckled and patted the human child's back. "You need bed rest." He said. "Come on." The panda climbed down the folding staircase. Harry looked back to the crib, took his blanky, and climbed back down.

Four years later Harry was proficient enough in Kung Fu to be in the Junior class. He could match skills with those in the senior class at times. Today was the day of the weekly inter class tournament. Every week eight participants would be chosen from the Beginners, Intermediate, Junior, and Senior classes to fight in a tournament. The prize being a free dinner at Po's father's restaurant with the winner and his or her friends. To date, there was only one Tie. Between Harry and Tai Lung. The two where inseperable. Almost like brothers. But both held deeper feelings for the other even if they didn't realize it yet. The Five and Shifu noticed this when one morning they where found cuddling. Harry's back against Tai's front. They had fallen asleep in the training room and where locked in by accident. So to keep him warm Tai curled his body around Harry's furless form.

At the stroke of 4 Harry woke that morning. And saw something unusual. A letter at the foot of his bed.

"Huh?" Harry asked curiously as he rubbed the sleep crust out of his eyes. He picked it up. It was heavy. And the envelope was made of some kind of heavy parchment instead of paper. There was no stamp. The seal was wax and had a lion, eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. He opened the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1, we await your owl no later than July 31. **

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

Was this one of Monkey's jokes? Harry asked himself. No. It seemed to intricate for his taste. He'd ask Baba about it later.

"Good Morning Master (Father)" Rang through their hallway as usual at 5 am on the dot. But Shifu noticed that something seemed to be on his son's mind throughout the day.

Maybe its nothing. Harry thought. Just a prank by someone in the palace. I'll just ignore it. Harry decided as he jabbed Monkey in the back of his neck with a Chi filled chop effectively rendering the Master unconcious. "Wow." He said as students cheered. My first time beating one of the Five. Of course, it was just a simple spar, not an all out battle.

Things began to quickly get out of hand. No less than 36 letters for Harry made their way into the castle by a very confused delivery fox from Po's dad's restaurant. Then he'd been forced to tell Baba about the letter he got the previous week.

"Very puzzling." Shifu said as he read one of the letters. "Perhaps this explains the odd things that always seem to happen around you."

It was true, odd things DID happena round Harry. Once when he was three He made Tigress levitate when she and Monkey where sparring with sharp, pointy weapons. When he was six he died Monkey's fur pink somehow. It took him weeks to get the pink dye out of his fur. And just recently, he made Po spin around like a black and white top.

"But Baba, MAGIC?" Harry asked. "It sounds so..."

"Master Shifu! A foreign human at the front door insists he must speak with you!" A Rhino guard said.

"Foreign human?" Shifu asked. Humans rarely came to the Valley. "Very well, send him into my chambers." Shifu instructed.

"Yes sir." The guard said with a bow.

"We will continue this later my son." Shifu said as he stood.

"Yes father." Harry said bowing and leaving through the opposite door as the panda.

**To Be Continued...**

**Its not Hagrid. To be honest I don't think he was the best guide to introduce Harry to the Wizarding World. **

**Review Reivew Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	9. Chapter 9: The Potions Master

**Chapter 9: The Potions Master**

Severus Snape could safely say that the Valley of Peace was one of the most pleasant cities he had ever visited. The people where polite and friendly, there where several historical sites (mostly battlefields) and the local cuisine was...interesting to say the least. A definite change from the heavy Hogwarts food he ate all year.. But he had business to attend to. The Headmaster was...disappointed, that Severus had gone behind his back and left Harry elsewhere. But, the Potions Master knew how Petunia felt about magic and he knew that the Boy Who Lived of all children should NOT be raised by her. He had traveled before his days as a Death Eater and it was Master Shifu who had taught him to meditate properly and in doing so, helped him become one of the worlds most accomplished Occlumens/Legellimens third only to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore himself. If anyone was qualified to raise the Boy Who Lived, it was Shifu.

"I must speak with Master Shifu." He said to the bi-pedal Rhinoceros guard who eyed him warily. He fingered his wand handle in his robes in case the guard attacked. "It is of the utmost importance." He stared down the Rhino who snorted.

"Very well." He said in a deep voice. "Stay here." He went inside the palace and Severus pondered what the Boy Who Lived would be like personality wise.

"Probably an arrogant little toe rag like his father." Severus muttered but he swore when he looked over to see a childrens martial arts class that he saw a small James Potter sweep kick an anthromorphic monkey before jabbing him in the chest with his fingers releasing a blue aura of some kind.

Interesting. He thought as the class cheered after the boy knocked who he now knew as Master Monkey was knocked out by a chi charged chop to the neck. He waited for about half an hour before the Rhino came back.

"Master Shifu will see you in his private chambers." The Rhino told the greasy haired human who irritated his sensitive nose. "Follow me." The anthro turned and Severus followed him as the childrens class was leaving for their respective homes in the valley. He could not see Potter among them. Perhaps Shifu gave him to the local orphanage? He thought.

"Don't try anything human." The Rhino warned as he opened the door. Severus saw the red panda sitting on his knees.

"Severus Snape." Shifu said casually. "Its been a long time."

"Almost eleven years." The wizard agreed.

"Why have you come back?" The panda asked.

"Harry James Potter." Severus answered.

"It was you?" It wasn't really a question, but a realization. "You left my son on the doorstep of the palace Halloween ten years ago."

Your son? Severus asked in his mind.

"I officially adopted him." Shifu explained seeing Severus's confused expression.

"So that boy I saw defeating Master Monkey-"

"Was Harry. Junior level. Our top student in fact." Severus couldn't help but not the hint of pride in the old panda's tone. "Created his own unique style of Kung Fu."

"Oh?" Severus asked kneeling as well.

"Gentle Fist." Shifu said with definite pride in his voice. "Uses Chi to block an enemies Chi network and can even damage an opponents inner organs."

"Fascinating." Severus said in a "not interested" tone. "But Master, -"

"I am no longer your Master Severus." Shifu reminded him. "You only wished to learn meditatioin, not Kung Fu."

"Force of habit." Severus brushed the formality off. "Master Shifu, I come on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You work at the school?" Shifu said.

"I am the school's Potions Master." Severus explained. "I have been instructed to guide Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley in England where he will purchase his supplies for school. Provided he is permitted to attend of course."

"Hmm." Shifu scratched his chin in thought. Harry needs to control his power. But he would be half a world away. I suppose in the summer he could do extra classes to make up for lost time.

"It all depends on what Harry wants." Shifu finally decided. "If he wishes to go to Hogwarts, I give him my blessings. But first, please explain to me why you left him on our doorstep all those years ago."

And so Severus explained everything. From how Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, to Lily sacrificing herself to protect Harry, and her charm protecting Harry and breaking Voldemort's power.

"And that is why in our world, Harry James Potter is known as the Boy Who Lived." Severus finished.

"So this is the reason Harry reacts so negatively to Dementors." Shifu said in thought.

"Dementors here?" Severus asked in shock. "When?"

"About three years ago." Shifu said. "For some reason two Dementors came to the Valley and decided to chase Harry. It was by the gods luck that he alerted me when he did because they where about to Kiss him." Shifu said gravely.

Severus was in shock. Who would send Dementors after the Boy Who Lived? He would inform the Headmaster of this for sure.

"Tigress." Shifu said firmly.

"Yes Master." An anthromorphic female tiger said as she suddenly appeared.

"Summon Harry to my chambers."

"Yes Master." Tigress bowed and left the two men.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter Harry decides whether or not to go to Hogwarts!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	10. Chapter 10: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 10: Diagon Alley**

Harry had agreed to go to Hogwarts. Eager to learn about magic after a demonstration of "Transfiguration" by Professor Snape. The Potions Master started a fire in Shifu's fireplace and grabbed a bag from inside his robes.

"This is called Floo Powder." The Snape explained to the young martial artist. "With this wizards and witches can travel by fireplaces connected to the Floo Network. I have hooked your father's fireplace to the Network for our trip to Diagon Alley."

"So what do I do?" Harry asked in confusioin. Travel by fire? Really?"

"All you do, is grab a small handufull of powder, and throw it into the fireplace after saying your destination. "Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded and stepped cautiously into the emerald green flames. "Diagon Alley." He said and he threw down the powder. With a flash, his father and Professor Snape disappeared. His lunch was churning over in his stomach as he was flushed through a series of exits including several wizarding homes and shops. He closed his eyes as he tried not to vomit. With another flash, until finally, he came rushing out of another fireplace. Coughing, he was helped to stand on his feet and looked around. He was in a bar of some kind. The Professor came out a few moments later more gracefully than he did.

"I. Hate. Floo." Harry coughed getting soot out of his lungs.

"It does take some getting used to." Severus smirked at the boy. "Come along Mr. Potter. We need to get to Diagon Alley."

"I thought we where in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked ignoring the shocked whispering that followed him through the bar. Harry noticed this and was extremely uncomfortable about it. Professor Snape led him to the back alley and tapped his wand on the brick wall several places. Harry stared in amazement as the bricks moved backwards in on themselves.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, to Diagon Alley." Professor Snape said as he and Harry walked into the shopped filled alley with witches, wizards and children all running about doing their shopping. He noticed a store with a broomstick in the window called "Quality Quidditch Supplies" and the group of children where talking about a racing broom apparently.

"Wow, look at it, the new Nimbus Two Thousand!" One boy said eagerly.

"Its the fastest model yet." Another added as Harry and Professor Snape walked past.

Harry wished he had aabout eight more eyes. There where so many interesting shops in the street. A barrel of what was supposedly dragon dung and a plump woman outside an apothecary who was saying "Dragon liver, sixteen sickles an ounce? Their mad."

Now Harry, having grown up in China, didn't exactly know English slang, but he had studied the language and was pretty sure mad meant "crazy." Was Dragon Liver supposed to be cheap?

"The first stop for us Mr. Potter, is Gringotts. The wizarding bank."

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked in confusion. All the fantasy novels he had read implied that wizards kept their treasure in chests guarded by enormous dragons.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that wizards and witches do many things muggles do."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people." The Potions Master explained. "Its the common name for those who do not possess magical blood like Master Shifu." He used the boys adoptive father as an example.

"I see." Harry said nodding in understanding.

As they walked down to the end of the alley they came upon an enormous building with a gold roof. Harry stared up in amazement and only looked down to look at the sign in front of the store.

Enter stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned beware,

Of finding more, than treasure there.

"Run by goblins." Severus said casually.

"Goblins?" Harry asked in shock.

"Cleverest creatures on earth, never play games with them Mr. Potter. For you will surely lose." The teacher said seriously as they enetered the bank. Harry was shocked to see short little creatures stamping in bank books, measuring huge gemstones the size of coals, and measuring piles of gold, silver and bronze.

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Professor Snape said to a goblin that was free.

The goblin sneered. And looked down at Harry. "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" He asked.

Key? I have to have a key?

"Professor Dumbledore has kept it safe for until you would need it." Severus assured the boy as he handed a small key to the goblin whose name turned out to be Griphook. He thoroughly enjoyed the breakneck speeds that the carts that took bank members to their vaults Severus saw many similarities to Lily in the boy already as he had to pull her up from staring down into the seemingly bottomless cavern that held the many vaults of Gringotts when she first went to open her own vault as well.

"Please refrain from looking too far down Mr. Potter, I'd rather not have to explain to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement how the Boy Who Lived managed to get splattered on the bottom floor of the vault cavern of Gringotts." Severus sighed as the boy gave him a sheepish grin. Harry adjusted his robes as they exited the cart at Vault 6-8-7.

"Vault six hundred eighty seven." Griphook said as the cart stopped but several more passed. "Lamp please." He said and Harry handed him the lamp that Griphook had given him. Griphook put it in a spot that gave him good light for the key hole. "Key please." And Severus then gave him Harry's vault key.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. Even a stray jewel here and there.

"This is merely your Trust Vault." Severus said as Harry gaped up at him. "You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did you?"

"T-t-t-t-t-trust Vault?" Harry stuttered. He took his bag and scooped heaps of gold, silver and bronze and a couple of jewels. Maybe to make into a present for Tigress.

They went into a store called Flourish and Blotts for Harry's school books. And into the apothecary for Potions ingredients and supplies. Harry even got to go to Eyelops Owl Emporium and came out with a beautiful snowy owl fast asleep in her cage. She had fluttered down onto his shoulder and refused to leave him.

"Just your robes and wand left. Severus said. "I need to get a few rare ingredients in Knockturn Alley. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Yes Professor." Harry assured him and Professor Snape left him in front of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Harry had met a highly unpleasant pale blonde boy in the robe shop and felt more ignorant about the wizarding world by the minute.

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked as they traveled up the street. Professor Snape levitating his packages.

"School Houses." Severus explained to the confused child. "The students are sorted into four different Houses that are named after the four school founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, which I am the Head of House for, is for the cunning and ambitious. Gryffindor is for the brave and noble, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and quick witted, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard working."

Harry understood what the boy was saying now. His family had all been in the house for the cunning and ambitious. But the boy seemed neither of those, surely one wouldn't actually be that arrogant about their family's history right? Well, he was ambitious to get into Slytherin, he supposed that was something.

"And what is Quidditch?"

"The most popular wizarding sport that I have no desire to explain right now. I'm sure one of your fellow classmates will be all to eager to explain the blasted game." Truth be told, Severus hated Quidditch. He only enjoyed seeing McGonagall's face when Slytherin defeated Gryffindor year after year.

The wand store was owned by the Ollivander family. Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 982 B.C.

BEFORE CHRIST? Harry asked himself in shock as they entered the wand shop.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter. A unusually calm voice said making Harry jump.

"Severus Snape." The man said. "Oak, eight and a half inches, unicorn tail feather was it not?"

"Yes sir." Severus said. He polishes his wand once a week.

"Seems only yesterday that your mother and father where in here buying there first wands." Mr. Ollivander said making Harry perk up. "Your mother's wand was made of willow, swishy, and nice for Charm work."

Wow. Harry thought.

"Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Phoenix feather core, excellent for Transfiguration. While I dare say he favored it, its the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. Remember that."

So the wand is a corporeal spirit of sorts? Harry wondered as he tried many many many wands. He lost count after twenty seven. But finally...

"I wonder." Mr. Ollivander whispered. And he handed Harry one last wand. Harry instantly felt warmth in his hand and red and gold sparks shot out of the tip of the wand. Ollivander clapped joyfully then muttered "Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but, what's curious?" Harry asked seeing those silvery ghostly eyes bore into him.

"I remember every wand I'ver ever sold Mr. Potter, every single one." The wand maker told him. "The phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather." He held up a finger. "Just, one other. And it just so happens, that its brother, gave you that scar."

Harry gulped. Mr. Ollivander made him nervous. Harry payed seven gold galleons for his wand and he and Professor Snape made their way back through the alley, back through the bar and through the Floo network back to his father's room. It was nearly midnight at home and Harry had missed dinner. But Po left him something for when he got back.

"Here's your ticket for the Hogwarts Express." Severus said as he gave Harry a ticket. "When you get to King's Cross, run straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten." His future teacher instructed Harry as he ate his left over ramen with mixed veggies and meats. "Yes sir." Harry mumbled with his mouth full of bread. "Thank you Professor Snape." He said as the Potions Master left him to eat his dinner.

"Thank you Severus." Shifu said as he started to leave the palace. "For guiding my son into your world."

"Your welcome Master." Severus said as he vanished into a smokey like substance with a crack.

**To Be Continued...**

**Longest Chappy yet! Hope you all like! I worked really hard on this one. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	11. Chapter 11: The Sorting, Professor Xing

**Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat and Professor Xing**

Harry had to leave very early in the morning to catch the Hogwarts Express since England was in a very different time zone than China. Shifu accompanied his son as he didn't quite trust him to go alone.

"I'll see you at Christmas Baba." Harry said as he hugged Shifu. The red panda watched as his son was helped out by two red headed human twins. As the scarlet red engine began to whistle and start moving, Shifu felt a tear slide down his face as his only son waved goodbye from the compartment as did lots of other children who attended the school.

He's growing up." He told himself. "This happens." He turned and left for the "Floo" that Severus had hooked up especially for Harry since they lived half a world away.

"Jade Palace, Shifu's Chambers, Valley of Peace, China." He said clearly before throwing down the Floo Powder and vanishing.

It was a very interesting train ride for Harry, seeing the vast open countrysides and towns as they sped along the route to the school. Po had fixed him up a lunch so when a woman pushing a trolley full of wizard sweets, he only got a few of each to try different things. He met a red head boy who was the younger brother of the twins who had helped him with his trunk and they became friends as they talked and tried the many varieties of sweets Harry had purchased.

Harry warily picked up a Chocolate Frog. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"Its just chocolate mate, but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."

"What?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know, Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them. You know, to collect." He opened one and took out the card. "No, Morgana again, and I've got a hundred of her."

Harry took a frog and opened the card. "I've got Dumbledore." His first impression of the aged Headmaster was that he was similar to his father. Both aged, gifted in their crafts, and very wise.

He also met a very strange muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger. When she heard Harry introduce himself she named all of the books she found him in which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"I read those too, and most of the information in those books makes me wonder whether who wrote them was on something illegal at the time." Harry said calmly which made the girl blush. "I grew up in China unlike the books that say I grew up here in England. And I never gave any interviews with this Rita Skeeter person. I don't even know who she is. So, if your the type of person who believes in mere rumors then I bid you good day." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione Granger huffed and left the two boys to their candy. Meanwhile, the pale boy Harry had met in Diagon Alley had come in.

"Their saying Harry Potter's in this compartment, oh, its you." He said with more interest than he had shown before. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted.

"Think my name's funny do you? There's no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You MUST be a Weasley." He turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glanced at Ron. "I can help you there." He offered Harry his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you." Harry said with a glare at the boy tempted to Gentle Fist him unconscious.

"You might want to be careful Potter, one wrong move and you'll go the same way as your useless parents."

Harry had enough. He was up faster than anyone could blink. With a few well placed pokes Draco Malfoy crumpled to the floor unconscious. His two companions (Who strongly reminded Harry of the guards at home) picked the boy up and carried him down the train.

"Bloody hell." Ron said in shock. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. What was that?"

"Gentle Fist." Harry explained as he glared at the place where Draco fell. "When used the right way it can knock an enemy unconscious."

"Where did you learn to do that?" The red head asked in amazement.

"At home." Harry did not elaborate.

A short while later, Hermione Granger came back.

"People have been saying a boy was knocked unconscious near this cabin. Is it true?"

"Yes, and I really don't see how its any of your business." Ron said with a glare.

"Goodbye." Harry added.

The bookworm huffed angrily again and left again.

"Firs' Years!" A voice called out as they departed the train. "Firs' Years over here! Fir's Years with me!" The friendly large man who Severus mentioned waved all the first years over to himself and they all piled into boats on a glass clear lake with lanterns in them.

"Forward!" Hagrid commanded and tapped his own boat with a flowery pink umbrella. The boats began to move. They traveled seemingly by magic (which Harry told himself, they probably where.)

"Heads down!" Hagrid said and everyone ducked. When they brought their heads back up everyone (Harry included) Gasped in awe at the magnificent castle glistening like a beacon in the night. When the boats docked Hagrid guided them up a tall set of stone steps and knocked three times on the giant oak doors.

An elderly, stern looking woman answered. "Firs' Years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said. "Follow me if you please." She said and everyone followed her into a magnificent entrance hall lined with four hourglasses filled with red rubies, blue sapphires, green emeralds, and yellow topaz. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said as she stopped at another set of oak doors. "Soon you will walk through these doors and be Sorted into your houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose points."

She seemed to linger her eyes on Harry as she said this. "At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

"Trevor!" A boy they had met named Neville Longbottom said in joy as he dove for a toad at Professor McGonagall's feet.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly at her reproachful look. She went into the Great Hall for a few moments, in which time several ghosts introduced themselves to the children. Having an argument about someone, assumably another ghost, named Peeves.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall said as she came back for them. The nervous eleven year olds walked into the Great Hall and saw four tables, one table for each House. Harry looked to the staff table and saw Professor Snape, and a tiger that seemed strangely familiar. The chinese robed tiger gasped as he saw him and seemingly went deep in thought. Harry raised an eyebrow but looked up to a stool in front of the staff table where a ragged old hat opened its brim and began to sing about the Founders of Hogwarts and the qualities of their houses. Exactly as Severus had described. Professor McGonagall then went down a list of names. Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin with his two bodyguards. Harry saw him glare at him from the Slytherin table. Hermione Granger went into Gryffindor much to Ron's dismay (his entire family where Gryffindors.) He listened out for his name as he heard "Parkinson, Patil, Patil, Perks, Potter, Harry." Harry stepped up.

"Potter did she say?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

Whispers followed Harry as he walked through the remaining students yet to be Sorted and sat upon the stool. The hat engulfed his entire head.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult." He heard the hat's voice in his head. "Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes." the hat said as the memory of his fight with Tai Lung's old self came to mind. "And a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The hat spent quite a while deciding which house to put Harry in. Finally it cried out "Gryffindor!"

The entire hall burst into applause (Slytherin for mere politeness) but none more loudly than the Gryffindor table. Fred and George Weasley held each other jumping up and down shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

What am I? Some kind of trophy? Harry wondered in disgust as the other houses seemed disappointed not to get him. He looked to the staff table and saw...a hint of pride in the tiger teacher's eyes? Huh? What's up with him? Harry wondered as he shook hands with many students and the Gryffindor Ghost put a hand on his shoulder which instantly felt as if it where dipped in icy cold water.

Soon the Sorting was finished. Ron also joined Harry in Gryffindor "Well done Ron, excellent." said Percy Weasley, Ron's oldest sibling in Hogwarts and male Gryffindor Prefect. After a few well chosen words "Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak." Dumbledore clapped his hands and several varieties of food appeared.

"Wow." Harry said in amazement. Never in his life had he seen so much food. Most of it he had never seen before. So he tried a little of everything.

"That does look good." Nick said as Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you?" Harry asked the ghost.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years." The ghost said. "I don't need to but one does miss it." He admitted.

"I know you!" Ron said. "My brothers told me about you. Your Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"

"Nearly Headless?" A black boy named Dean Thomas asked. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." Nick said hotly and pulled his head to the side. Barely an inch of skin was connecting it. It seems that someone had tried to behead him, but had not done a very good job.

Nick left them alone after that.

Dessert followed dinner and just like with dinner, Harry had never seen so many sweets in one place. Not even the candy shop in the Valley had this much. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of (Harry decided to try the banana pudding flavor) Jello, rice pudding and all sorts of goodies that Harry had never seen before in his life. He also decided to try something called Treacle Tart. It was by far Harry's favorite.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Professor Dumbledore said as dessert vanished along with the dishes to be cleaned. "The First Years should please note, that the Dark Forest on the grounds is forbidden to ALL students, and a few of our older students should remember this as well." His eyes twinkled toward the Weasley twins. "And please remember that a list of banned objects can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. And please remember that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Also, please welcome Professor Xing." He motioned to the tiger who stood proudly with his paw hands behind his back. "Professor Xing is one of the world's most reknowned Martial Arts masters and shall be teaching an extra curricular self defense course this year." Professor Xing bowed to the students. As they politely applauded.

"I've heard of Master Xing." Harry said excitedly.

"Master?" Ron asked.

"He's one of the world's most proficient users of the Tiger Style of Kung Fu." Harry explained. "Baba 's talked about him from time to time."

Ron nodded. Harry had told him on the train about his life in the Valley of Peace and knew that Harry called his father "Baba" out of affection. Those who heard this nickname snorted at how childish it sounded.

Professor Xing sat back down and Dumbledore finished his speech with "Well, bed time. Off you trot."

"What are we? Horses?" Harry snorted as the students piled out of the Great Hall.

First Years followed Percy Weasley to a portrait of a rather fat woman in a dress. "Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said confidently. The lady's portrait opened revealing a doorway. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls, the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." He added.

Everyone was so excited that most of the First Years stayed up late talking. Finally they all went to bed. Harry however, couldn't sleep. He stayed up stroking his snowy owl, Hedwig's feathers on the window sill of their dormitory. Looking out into the sky wondering how his family was doing.

**To Be Continued...**

**Now THIS is the longest chappy! 2343 words!**

**As you can see, I mixed a bit of the book and movie. **

**Professor Xing has a secret hidden relation to Harry. No, he's not his father. Nor his uncle. He's his grandfather. He is Lily's real father. Lily's mother was human and she had dormant tiger blood in her veins which was passed down to Harry. This will be important later. **

**If it sounds like Arashi Wolf Princess's idea for her KFPHP cross its cause I gave her the idea. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Friendly Spar

**Chapter 12: A Friendly Spar**

Harry's first week went by fast. He and Ron managed to make it to the Great Hall without getting lost for the first time on Friday. Then they got their First Year extra curricular schedules. They would be learning Self Defense from Professor Xing three times a week on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Harry was looking forward to this. But at the same time, kind of scared. Because Xing kept, in a way, stalking him throughout the halls to get a good look at him. Though he and Ron where particularly grateful when he rescued them from Filch one morning when they where late for class and about to enter the out of bounds corridor. However, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was just leaving as they walked away.

What are you up to? Harry wondered. He didn't trust the turban wearing man one bit. There was always a funny smell coming off him. Most couldn't smell it unless they where in front of the class but, thanks to his fathers training of all his senses, he could smell it from two corridors away.

Finally Monday came, and at three o'clock the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years made their way to the lawn by the Greenhouses for their first lesson.

"You are here." Master Xing began, "To learn ways of defending yourself without magic."

Draco Malfoy scoffed.

"Some of you." He glared slightly at Malfoy. "May laugh and scoff this class as ridiculus. Thinking your wands make you all powerful. But what happens when you lose your wand? Will you have the strength, speed or agility to continue dodging your enemies spells, jinxes and hexes until you have regained it? Or will you be struck down with a single deadly curse?" He turned his gaze toward Harry. "This is why the School Governors have added this defense course. Now, who here knows something of the martial arts already?" Several of their muggleborn classmates started to rais their hands, but then put them back down muttering. Only Harry still had his hand raised.

"And you boy?" Xing asked.

"My father runs a Kung Fu academy in China." Harry said. "I've trained since I was seven."

"I see. Then you should be trained somewhat in weaponry yes? Could you tell the class what these weapons are?" He motioned to the multitude of staffs, blades and swords laying across a picnic cloth.

"This is a Bo Staff." Harry pointed to one of the staffs, these are battle daggers." He pointed to a pair of twin daggers beneath two katanas. "And these are Japanese Katanas." He pointed to the two twin blades.

"Are you confident in your skills you have learned so far?" Xing asked.

Harry nodded hoping what was coming was what he thought was coming.

"What do you say to a little spar, first hand to hand, then weaponry?" The anthromorphic tiger suggested as he rotated his shoulders and stretched.

"It would be an honor Master Xing." Harry smirked, also getting up and stretching. Taking off his school mandated robes to reveal his own battle robe. The rest of the students where gaping at Harry's gall.

"What's say we make a little wager?" Xing proposed. "If you win, a hundred points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you lose, a hundred points from both your houses."

The Slyterins glared at Harry for dragging their house into this.

"First blood on the torso?" Harry suggested stretching some more.

"You read my mind. "Xing said as his tiger slitted eyes became sharp and focused. He noticed that Harry's green eyes where very similar to his own when he focused.

"Harry, please." Hermione began. "Professor Xing's got so many years of training on you, you can't possibly think-" Harry left her in mid sentence as he hand stand flipped fast far away as Xing ran after him. "What an idiot." She muttered.

The students watched in awe as Harry twirl flipped into the air onto a bench and Xing roared as he came after him with a uppercut. Harry blocked. With his arm and retaliated which Xing gave a block of his own. They traded blows for a good few minutes before Harry round housed Xing aiming for his head which Xing ducked. Xing retaliated by kicking Harry in the stomach and in the back making Harry falter with his footing. Xing saw an opportunity and kicked him off of the bench and sent him flying into the students who parted. Harry looked up to see Xing in the air and aiming for a snap kick. He managed to roll away just in time.

That was close. Harry thought as he got into his stance again as the older tiger came rushing at him again. Harry blocked another punch, then another with his left arm. And punched Xing right in his muzzle. Xing put his paw up to his nose. It was bleeding.

The students gasped as Xing got a predatory look in his eyes.

"Excellent." He said in approval with a purr in his voice. "I'd expect nothing less from a son of Shifu." He wiped the blood away and waved his wand so the bleeding stopped. "Now, on to stage two. Weaponry." He picked up a Bo staff and swung at Harry. He jumped over it and ducked backwards before kicking the other staff up with his foot and catching it. He twirled it twice and smacked it against Xing's. Again they exchanged repeated blows. Harry at times tried to poke him hard in the stomach before but Xing would jump back.

Harry now had that same predatory look in his eyes as he and the aged Master fought. Finally Xing put one end of his staff on the ground and used it as leverage to spin around and kick Harry in the head. Harry was sent flying. Still no blood had been drawn on either torso. Harry and Xing tossed the staffs aside and grabbed blades. Xing grabbed the katanas, Harry the daggers. Quickly Harry lost one dagger and kept dodging swings from the two razor sharp edges. He blocked them best he could with his single dagger. Clang clang clang clang. They clashed. And the predatory look in their eyes didn't leave. Several of the students where rather alarmed. Harry saw an opening aaaaaaand...SLASH! A shining red line appeared on the torso of Professor Xing's robes.

"Veery nice." Xing purred at his grandson's skills.

"Sir. Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern both about the blood and the predatory look in the two's eyes.

"Yes my dear, its just a flesh wound, and so is Harry. His condition is just a common occurrence when a Xing family member finds a worthy enough opponent." Xing revealed making Harry's eyes widen in confusion. "A hundred points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Class dismissed. And be prepared for an Introduction to Kung Fu class on Wednesday." He said as the bell rang. "Mr. Potter, please stay behind." He requested.

Harry told Ron to go on to dinner without him. And in confusion, walked over to Master Xing.

"Master, " Harry said in confusion. "I'm confused. How can I be related to the Xing clan?" He watched the aged Kung Fu Master put the weapons away.

"Because Mr. Potter, I am your Grandfather."

**To Be Continued...**

**If the fight sounded familiar somehow, it was inspired by Huey's fight with one of the two old black guys in the Boondocks episode Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy. Hope I did it justice! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	13. Chapter 13:Complete Shock

**Chapter 13: Complete Shock. **

Harry froze. Unable to believe what Master Xing had just told him. "Your my what?"

"Your grandfather. Your mother, Lily, was my only daughter." Xing said.

Harry suddenly had a flashback to being held by a tiger man and cuddling into his warm furry arms.

"I remember you." Harry said. "Its faint, but I ind of remember you."

"I found your mother mere months before Voldemort killed her and your father." Xing started. "When your mother was born, the twenty second Masters War was just entering its final months." The Masters Wars win or die competition between China and Japan's martial arts masters. It was a literal war between China and Japan to see who was the best between the two nations. And whoever had the most Masters left at the end of the year, was declared the best for a hundred years. "Her mother, a human by the name of Maria, she didn't have a last name that I can remember, was her mother. I had a duty to our country and couldn't back out of the Wars so when Maria died, Lily was placed in an orphanage where she was adopted by the english Evans family at two months old. The orphanage refused to tell me who adopted her as to them, all adoptions where final. The Boh Ghom orphanage in the Valley of Peace isn't just an orphanage Harry, its also a baby brokerage."

Harry couldn't believe it. The orphanage where a lot of orphans come from to the palace to learn Kung Fu, the orphanage where Tigress came from, where also baby sellers. Then he remembered something. Tigress had told him about her time at the orphanage, and the only one brave enough to be friendly with her, was a human baby girl with bright green eyes. Could Tigress's first friend have been his mother?

"By the time I had found out what had happened, Dumbledore refused to tell me where he sent you. I had even insisted that I was the best person to raise you as I was your last living relative but he refused to believe that Lily was my daughter. With the wards in place around the Dursley house I could not find them. So imagine my shock when Severus came out and told the Professors that he had taken you to my own country. You where right under my nose the entire time. But by then you had settled into your own life with Shifu and so I decided to not interfere."

They had started walking a while ago. They stopped at a bench by the lake. Xing knelt on his knees and put a paw on Harry's shoulder. "I know this might be hard to understand Harry, but you are my grandson. My only grandchild. And I am happy I found you." He hugged Harry. And Harry had another memory of being hugged by the tiger man. "Now, its time for dinner." He said as he walked with Harry up to the castle.

**To Be Continued...**

**There you go, a little background of how Xing is Harry's grandfather. Hope you liked! **

**The Master's Wars is an all out life or death battle between China and Japan's martial Arts masters that has been going on for centuries. Its a tradition that once every hundred years the two countries would send their greatest martial arts masters to fight in this war. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	14. Chapter 14: The Midnight Duel

Chapter 14: The Midnight Duel

Harry had never met anyone more infuriating than Draco Malfoy. The platinum blonde boy used every opportunity to taunt Harry about having no birth parents, and Ron for being among the lower class money status wise. How the devil did the boy make it into Slytherin? Harry wondered as Draco laughed with his two body guards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle during Potions one lesson.

"I'm telling you only once Draco." Harry hissed as he passed by. "If you don't stop, you'll personjally find out why I'm top of the Junior class back at home."

Malfoy only smirked as he went to hand his Pepper Up Potion in to Professor Snape. He was really quite the Potioneer. Second only to Hermione Granger and just above Malfoy himself.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted after class.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry sighed as he and Ron stopped.

"Why don't we settle this like men?" Draco asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. They weren't even men yet, Harry barely had a small bush growing in his nether regions.

"Wizards Duel. Wands only, no contact. Its far more civilized than that fist flying dueling that you and Xing are used to." 

"Personally Malfoy," Harry snapped. "I think fighting is much more civilized than saying a few magic words and sending spells at your opponent."

Malfoy flushed. "What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizards Duel I suppose?" He retorted.

"Of course he has." Ron said before Harry could answer. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy stood Crabbe and Goyle side by side as though sizing them up. "Crabbe." He finally decided. "The trophy room at midnight. That room's always unlocked." He told them.

"See you there." Harry nodded. Malfoy smirked and the trio left Harry and Ron. Harry turned to Ron and asked "What do you mean your my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die." Ron said simply. "But people only die in proper duels. With real wizards. Neither you or Malfoy knows enough magic to do any real damage."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." Ron suggested.

"I can do that." Harry said with a shrug.

"Bloody right you can." Ron murmured remembering his fight with Professor Xing. The little brawl had gotten the attention of all of Hogwarts in just under a few short hours after the class and many where wondering just how the Boy Who Lived was related to the older tiger martial artist. Many where suggesting he was perhaps not James Potter's son, but Professor Xing's. Harry immediately disposed of those rumors by telling as many people as he could exactly how he was related to his grandfather.

Its still hard to believe though. Harry thought to himself. That all this time I had a living relative not a few villages away. He said thinking about how his grandfather's academy was merely a few mountain villages over from the Valley of Peace. In a small country which, oddly enough, was named Xingu. He just figured it was a coincidence.

"Excuse me." A rather annoying person said to Harry and Ron just as they where about to enter the Great Hall. "I couldn't help but overhear." It was Hermione Granger.

"Bet you could." Ron said.

"Hermione, I could hear your sounds of trying to hide that suit of armor from down the hall." Harry said. There was an eavesdropping spell in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. "You can't fool my ears."

"That's impossible, but that's not the point. I think its really selfish of you to accept that Malfoy boy's duel." She said. "You'll get Gryffindor in so much trouble and you'll lose all the pints I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." She protested.

"Hermione, the Weasley Twins probably lost those points by lunchtime and someone earned them back by dinner." Harry retorted as the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, where notorious pranksters. The only teacher they didn't prank was Professor Xing out of respect because, they had told Harry, he scared them a little. "It doesn't matter if we lose them because someone will earn them back and we'd both appreciate you not butting your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Goodbye." Ron said this time as they entered the Great Hall. She huffed and sat far away from them.

They sat in the Common Room all night, until finally, Lee Jordan went up to bed.

"Best get going, its half an hour till midnight." Ron said looking at his watch. Unfortunately, they where stopped by Hermione Granger who was in her nightgown.

"I almost told your brother Percy." She hissed to them. "He's a Prefect. He'd put a stop to this." She kept badgering them and Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. When she finally turned to go back into the common room, The Fat Lady who guarded Gryffindor Tower was gone on one of her late night wanderings.

"I guess your coming with us." Harry said.

"Fine, and when we're caught by a teacher I'll say I was trying to stop you. And you can back me up."

Harry growled in frustration but kept moving until he heard something. "Quiet." He hissed to the bickering Ron and Hermione. "I heard something."

But the noise turned out to be their fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. Who had forgotten the password again.

"Please don't leave me behind." He begged. "The Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

And so they let him come as well. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Bat Bogey Hex that Quirrel told us about, and used it on you." Ron threatened to Neville and Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell Ron exactly how to to use the Bat Bogey Hex that Harry spotted the Trophy Room. They entered cautiously. And waited. After half an hour, it looked like Malfoy wasn't showing. Until...

"Sniff around my sweet, their probably hiding somewhere." Came Filch's voice.

"Run." Harry hissed to the other three and they bolted. Trying to find a hiding place. But somehow, Filch caught up to them on the Third Floor.

"This is it, we're done for." Ron said panicking.

"Oh move over." Hermione said as she took Harry's wnad from his pocket and aimed it at the lock on the door they where in front of. "Alohamora." She said and the lock glowed on the inside and unlocked itself. They quickly moved inside.

"Alohamora?" Ron asked.

"Standard Book of Spells Chapter Seven." Hermione explained.

They heard Filch leave. "He probably thinks this door's still locked." Neville suggested.

"It WAS locked. "Hermione reminded.

"And for a good reason. "Harry said looking up.

The others looked up and saw a giant three headed dog growling and drooling. Ron, Hermione and Neville screamed. Harry acted quickly, and palmed its nose first, then with several well placed pokes that sent out a mystical aura, the dog was sent to the floor.

"Move, now." Harry ordered and they all ran. They where huffing, puffing and sweating as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" She scolded them.

"Never mind, Pig Snout, Pig Snout." Ron said and she let them in. Neville ran straight up to the dorm white as a ghost.

"What do they think their doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron demanded.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you see what it was standing on? It was standing on a trap door, so its obviously guarding something."

Harry silently agreed. He had noticed the trap door as well. He made a mental note to ask his grandfather at their next chess game (They had a nightly chess game to get to know each other.)

"Guarding something?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you has a new clever way to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." She huffed and went up to the girl's dorm.

"She needs to get her priorities straightened out." Ron said as they too went up to bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

Chapter 15: Christmas

Quite a number of events happened over the rest of the term. For instance, Harry and Ron had saved Hermione Granger from a Mountain Troll that had managed to find its way into the castle. From then on, she was their friend. Not only that, but Hagrid had let it slip that the dog was guarding something that was between the Headmaster, and a man named Nicholas Flamel.

It was the day before the holidays where to start. Harry had decided to stay behind for Christmas to research this mysterious Nicholas Flamel.

"Queen to D-4." Harry ordered and his black queen took her throne and sliced his grandfather's white Bishop in two. Harry took the pieces and put them on his side.

"Your getting better." The elder tiger said with approval as he thought over his next move and the move after.

And he'll take my Bishop in revenge and then I'll be able to take his knight. Harry thought as just what he thought would happen would. "Its all about thinking two moves ahead. "Bishop to F-3." And his Bishop stabbed Xing's Knight in the chest making it fall over. "Checkmate." He said as he had Xing's King cornered from four sides.

The tiger blinked and studied the board. "I'll be damned." He said. "Your the first one to beat me at Chess."

Harry grinned at his grandfather. "Two moves ahead." Harry said again. "I knew you'd take my Bishop in revenge which would have left your King vulnerable to my Rook." Harry explained as the pieces repaired themselves.

"Indeed." Xing said with pride in his voice. "Any plans for the Holidays?" He asked as he ordered a house elf to bring them some eggnog (Non alcoholic for Harry of course.)

"I actually plan to stay." Harry said. "For research."

"Research?" Xing asked as he sipped his eggnog.

"Damn." Harry muttered, Xing smacked his forehead.

"As your grandfather it is my right to discipline you." Xing said. "So don't give me that look." He said as Harry glared at him.

"We found Fluffy." Harry said.

"Oh? When did this happen? The Third floor Corridor is forbidden." The Tiger reminded his grandson.

"We where up after hours intending on attending a duel challenged by the Malfoy boy." Harry started explaining. "He didn't show, Filch did, then we ran. And when he caught up to us, We hid in the room behind us. Which just happened to be-"

"The Third Floor." Xing finished for him.

"Exactly." Harry said. "Fluffy growled at us, I dropped him with a paralysis technique and we got the hell out." Harry said earning another bop to the forehead.

"Language." Xing reprimanded.

Harry sat his mug down. "What's on the Third Floor?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Xing asked. Playing stupid.

"The dog was standing on a trap door. Its obviously guarding something. As a teacher, you should know what it is and why it relates to a certain Nicholas Flamel."

Xing spat out a sip of Egg nog in shock. "How do you know about Flamel?"

"Hagrid." Harry said with a smirk.

"That man is too damn loose in the tongue for his own good." Xing growled." Now you listen here Harry, what that dog's guarding is strictly between the teachers and Nicholas Flamel. Understood?" He growled.

"Yes sir." Harry said with a pout.

"Good. Now, off to bed with you. I'll see you after the holidays after I return to my country for a brief vacation." Xing said as he held the door open for his grandson.

"Goodnight grandfather." Harry said as the portrait door closed.

Damn, well so much for that plan. Harry thought.

The Christmas Holidays where a blast. Hermione had gone home to be with her parents though, so it was just Harry, Ron and his siblings. They spent the days playing chess, and making up ways of getting Malfoy expelled. Which where fun to talk about even if they didn't work.

Harry's father was disappointed that he wouldn't be coming home for the holidays, but was understanding. He sent his father and the Five and Po unique presents. Well, for Po, he sent him a big box of Every Flavor Beans thinking he'd get a kick out of it when he swallowed a Chili Pepper one. And he sent Tigress a pair of Emerald earrings that he had custom made to alert the wearer to unwanted visitors. He sent Crane a big bottle of color changing ink for his art. And sent Viper a ribbon that would never break. For Monkey, he sent him a Bo Staff that would break up into a nun chuck like weapon that could break bones with one hit (Charmed with a Strengthening Charm.) And for Mantis he sent a book about magical creatures.

For his father, he sent an extensive book about Magical History. He thought the panda would find it interesting as when he wasn't practicing Kung Fu, he was studying the history of different cultures.

Christmas day came. And Harry, to his surprise, found the presents not under the tree in the common room, but at the foot of his bed. He supposed this was some wizard tradition. "Morning." Ron yawned sleepily. "Happy Christmas."

And they dug in. Hagrid had sent a carved flute that he appeared to have made himself. It sounded a bit like an owl. The Five had sent him various things they thought might be useful, and his father sent him a quill with a ruby embedded in its root (He had started a subscription to the Daily Prophet and saw an advertisement for custom made quills.) To his great surprise, Ron's mother sent him a very nice hand knitted green sweater and some homdmade chocolate fudge.

Ron groaned after unwrapping his sweater. "Mine's always maroon. I hate maroon."

Why doesn't she know his favorite color? Harry wondered. Well to be fair, she has seven children and probably mixes their favorites up all the time. There was only one parcel left. It was lumpy and wrapped in fine gold wrapping. He unwrapped it and out fell a silvery, watery looking cloth. Ron dropped the box of Every Flavor Beans he had gotten from Hermione.

"I think I know what that is. It's really rare. And really valuable. Try it on." He said eagerly.

Harry tried on the cloak and looked in the mirror. His jaw dropped in shock. "My body's gone! What the hell?"

"Its an Invisibility Cloak." Ron said in amazement.

Indeed, Harry had become invisible. He felt his body through the cloak but no movement was visible beneath his head. "Amazing."

"Who sent it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. Ron's brothers made their entrance then and Harry hastily put the cloak away, not wanting to share it with anyone just yet. And out fell a note.

:Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

A very Merry Christmas to you

The sender did not sign the card.

His fathers, had it really once been his fathers? Harry wondered that night as he laid in bed. All this time, he hadn't known anything about his father except that he was an excellent Quidditch player and very good at Transfiguration (Harry's best subject after Potions.) Harry suddenly sat up straight. Feeling wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him with this cloak. He took the cloak out and wrapped it around him. He looked in the mirror and saw no one. But he knew he was right in front of it. He stuck an arm out and waved. The mirror showed a single arm in the air. He made a thumbs up sigh and the hand made the same gesture. He giggled and moved on. Not even answering the Fat Lady's "Who's there?" demand as he left the tower.

The Restricted Section of the library held numerous books of dark magic and potions reserved only for students studying highly advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. If Nicholas Flamel couldn't be found in any books they had looked through in the normal library, surely he would be in one of these.

"Famous Fire Eaters. Fifteenth Century Fiends." Harry whispered the titles. "Flamel, Nicholas Flamel, where are you?" He asked as he unfurled his cloak and set down the gas lamp before pulling a book off the shelf. He balanced the gas lamp in his arm and pried open the book. It SCREAMED. Harry hurriedly shut the book and knocked the lamp off balance so it shattered.

"Who's there?" Came Filch's voice. "Come out. I know your in there, you can't hide."

Harry hurriedly pulled the cloak around himself and he vanished.

Harry had hidden from Filch in a room with a strange mirror. But he couldn't be bothered with something as insifnigicant as a mirror in a place where it shouldn't be so he didn't check it out.

Who the devil is Nicholas Flamel then if he's not in the Restricted Section? Harry thought as he laid down with his cloak in his trunk and letting sleep take him.

To Be Continued...

There's a secret about Xing that will be revealed in time that will affect Harry's future. I'll let you guess. Hint, think about his countrie's name. Xingu.

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	16. Chapter 16: Through the Trapdoor

Chapter 16: Through The Trap Door

All the clues fit together. They had found out that Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the only Philosopher's Stone in the world. So what Fluffy is guarding must be the Philosopher's Stone. It also appeared that Professor Snape was after it for some reason. Ron was suspicious of him from the get go because he hated most Gryffindors except Harry because he "wasn't a dunderhead" and had talent in Potions. Harry just didn't want to think badly about his favorite Professor. Finally, it appeared that Professor Quirrel had given in to Professor Snape and told him about his "Little bit of hocus pocus." And Harry knew they had to act fast. So one afternoon, after the exams where all finished, they tried to find Professor Dumbledore. But...

"He's gone?" Harry asked in disbelief after they asked Professor McGonagall where Dumbledore was. "Now? But this is important! This is about the Philosopher's Stone!"

McGonagall dropped the books she was holding. "How do you know about-"

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry said urgently.

"I don't know how you three found out about the Stone but I can assure you it is very well protected." McGonagall said. "Now, go to your common room, quietly." She picked up her books and left them be.

They kept returning to the Third floor, pressing their ears to the door to be sure Fluffy was still growling inside. Until Professor McGonagall found out that is.

"I suppose you three believe that three first years can do what strong enchantments made by wizards and witches with far more experienced than you can't?" She said angrily. "If I catch you here again I will personally make sure you are expelled." She left looking like she could breathe fire.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Snape could take the Stone at any time."

"Which is why we're going to get to it first." Harry said firmly but quietly as they walked down to dinner.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We're going down the trap door." Harry said. "Tonight."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement as they went into the Great Hall.

Later that night, they waited until the Common Room had been cleared. They went downstairs and...there was someone in an armchair.

It was Neville.

"What are you doing?"

"Just go to bed Neville." Ron said.

"No, your sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville asked.

"Neville please." Harry begged the clumsy boy. "Don't be an idiot."

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville shouted. "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. He said and Harry was sure he was remembering their detention in the Forbidden Forest after helping Hagrid's illegal dragon escape the country.

"Do something." Harry pleaded to Hermione who took out her wand.

"Neville, I'm really really sorry about this." She said sweetly. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She shouted and Neville fell to the floor as rigid as a board of wood.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow in an impressed tone.

"Its the Full Body Bind." Hermione said. "I'm so sorry Neville."

"You'll understand later." Ron added as he stepped over their fellow Gryffindor.

":Sorry." Harry muttered noting not to get on Hermione's bad side.

Soon, after dodging Peeves by Harry making him think that they, under the Invisibility Cloak, where the Bloody Baron. Who was the only person that Peeves feared/obeyed. And Harry performed his paralysis technique and Fluffy dropped. Again.

"Alright, I'll go down first." Harry said looking down into the seemingly endless drop. "If anything happens, get yourselves out. Well, see you in a bit." Harry said and he jumped in with one leg down and his foot pointed down with his left leg bent.

FLUMP

Harry landed after a few minutes on something soft and slimy. "Its okay!" He called up. "Its a short drop but the landing is soft!" And he heard the sound of rushing air. A few minutes later, Ron, then Hermione landed with him.

"Lucky this plant thing's here really." Ron said realizing the soft, slimy thing was a plant.

"Lucky?" Hermione asked in shock. "Look at you both!" She tried to move to the wall and Harry noticed that tentacle like objects where winding around their legs and up their shirts.

Devil's Snare! Harry thought. Damn!

"You have to relax!" Hermione told them. "If you don't, it'll only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" Ron asked in panic and squirmed. "Oh NOW I can relax!" Hermione relaxed her body and she slid through to the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted in panic. Harry tried to relax, and he too slid through the Devil's Snare.

"Harry!" Ron shouted in a panicky voice. "HELP!" He shouted.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked as they heard another "HELP!"

"Apparently not." Harry said also starting to panic.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Uh, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. Its deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Hermione said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the spot under Ron. "Lumos Solem!" She shouted and a burst of sunlight burnt through the Devil's Snare releasing Ron and he fell to the floor to join them.

Harry let out a relieved breath. Ron was okay.

"Phwew, lucky we didn't panic." Ron said as he caught his breath.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry said not remembering reading that little rhyme.

They moved onto the next room.

"What's that sound?" Hermione asked Harry as he pressed his ear against the door.

"I dunno, sounds like wings." Harry said and he opened the door. A thousand glittering birds where above them. There where three brooms. They crossed the room to the door. There was a very old lock on it. It was silver in color.

"I don't get it." Hermione said in confusion. "These birds, they can't be here just for decoration.

"Wait a moment." Harry said getting a good look at the "birds." "Their not birds, their keys." He looked to the door. "And I bet one of them fits that lock."

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one." Ron said looking over the lock. "Probably silver like the handle.

"I see it." Harry said using his superior vision thanks to his feline ancestry. "The one with the broken wing." He pointed up to a key that was big and old fashioned. He was the best flyer out of the three of them. So he grabbed onto a broom. But as soon as he did, the keys attacked. He batted them out of the way as he got onto the broom and soared into the air after the key. It flew away from him in a cloud of other keys trying to blend in but he caught it and sent it down to Ron and Hermione.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouted as he tossed it and Ron caught it before it could fly away and opened the lock. They moved into the next room and Harry flew in just before they closed the door and the keys on the other side pelted into it.

Harry took a relieved breath and got off of the broomstick. The room they where now in was empty. Except for a troll that was knocked out with a lump on its head. Its club lying next to it.

"I guess whoever knocked it out took a hint from us." Harry said glad they didn't have to fight this troll. "Come on." And they moved onto the next challenge.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. It was a very strange room. Giant statues lined two sides.

"A graveyard?" Harry suggested.

"This is no graveyard." Ron said stepping up. "Its a Chess board."

And suddenly the torches in the room lit themselves. Obviously charmed to ignite when the challenger figured out the challenge.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Its obvious isn't it? We have to play our way across the room." Ron said thinking over the pieces. Harry was quite the Chess player, but he couldn't compare to Ron. Sure, they had good matches and Harry ALMOST won quite a number of times, but Ron always beat him.

"Alright, Hermione, you be the Queen's Side Rook. Harry, you be the King's Bishop." Ron instructed. "I'm going to be a Knight." And he took his position holding on to the Horse's stone reign.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Well, white moves first. Then, we play." Ron said as a White Pawn moved forward one space.

It was quite the match. A number of times Ron had to call on Harry for help because he was best at getting out of tight spots. Until finally...

"Yes." Ron said as the Queen turned to him. "Its the only way. I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

"Do you want to stop Snape fromt getting the Stone or not?" Ron snapped. "If I'm taken that leaves Harry free to Checkmate the King."

Harry glanced around the board making sure there wasn't another piece that could be taken. But most of their Pawns had been smashed and dragged to the white winnings pile. And their Queen's Side Bishop and King's Side Rook and Knight. "Ron's right Hermione. Best do this quick."

Ron sighed. "Knight to H-3." And the Knight he was riding moved diagonally from the Queen. "Check." He gulped.

The Queen walked over, took her sword and impaled the Knight. Ron gave a cry of terror and fell to the floor unconcious.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and started toward him.

"No!" Harry stopped her. "Don't move. Don't forget, we're still playing." He walked over to the square Ron indicated could Checkmate the King. "Checkmate." Harry said. The King's sword fell over and the pieces no longer seemed alive. They had won.

"He's still alive." Hermione said. As soon as they had won she had rushed over and taken Ron's pulse. "You have to go on Harry."

"Are you two going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, go on." Hermione said. "You'll be alright Harry. Your a great wizard."

"I'm not as good as you." Harry said sheepishly.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery." She smiled. "Please, just be careful."

"Alright, as soon as Ron's awake, go straight to Dumbledore." Harry ordered. "See you in a bit."

And he opened the door to the final room. But it wasn't Professor Snape who was there. It wasn't even Voldemort himself...

**To Be Continued...**

**A lot of this chapter came from the Sorcerer's Stone movie. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter ends the first story! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	17. Chapter 17: The Man With Two Faces

**Chapter 17: Through The Trapdoor**

It was Quirrel.

"You." Harry said with disbelief. How could this idiot have been the one after the stone?

Quirrel smiled a devilish smile. Harry did not like that smile.

"No." He said . "Impossible."

"Me Potter." Quirrel said.

"But Professor Snape seemed to be the one who-"

"Severus? Yes he does seem the type doesn't he? But next to him, who would suspect poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrel?" He smirked

"Then you let the troll in." Harry said. He thought it was odd that a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher couldn't have handled a simple minded mountain troll.

"Very good Potter. Yes." Quirrel said. "While the other teachers searched the dungeons he went to the Third Floor to head me off. But somehow that damned dog didn't manage to bite his leg off properly."

He probably learned more than meditation from Baba. Harry mused. So that's why he was limping the day after Halloween.

"Snape seems to favor Slytherin so much." Harry said.

"Oh he does." Quirrel said as he looked over the mirror Harry had seen. Harry saw it read Erised strea hru oy acef ton wohsi

I show not your face but your hearts desire. Harry read it backwards.

"Though I'm surprised he doens't hate you as I was sure he would. He went to Hogwarts with your father after all."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, and they where bitter enemies. Now. Stay where you Potter. I must examine this interesting mirror."

What is my heart's desire? Harry wondered. Right now, stop Quirrel from getting the Stone. Then, Harry heard the most spine chilling voice he had ever heard.

"Use the boy...Use the boy..."

Quirrel turned back to him. "Come here Potter!" He demanded. "Now!"

Harry reluctantly walked over and Quirrel manhandled him in front of the mirror. Harry saw himself in his home robes. He smiled at the real him. Showed him the stone, then put it in his pocket. He felt a lump enter the pocket of his robes he had on underneath his uniform.

"What is it?" Quirrel demanded seeing his shock. "What do you see?"

"I-I'm back home at the Jade Palace. I've taken the place of one of the retired Furious Five." Harry said.

Quirrel swore and shoved him aside. Harry snuck silently away hoping to get out.

"He lies...he lies..."

Damn. Harry thought.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrel shouted. "What do you see?"

"Let me speak to him." The voice suggested.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrel protested.

"I have strength...enough...for this..." The voice hissed.

Quirrel turned and began to slowly unwrap his turban. Harry stood in shock. His legs seemed to be rooted to their spot.

A horrible, snarling face protruded out of the back of Quirrel's skull. It had horrible red slitted eyes, and had no nose. Just two slits where a nose should be.

"Harry Potter." The thing hissed. "We meet again."

"Voldemort." Harry said in shock.

"Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive?" He demanded. "Live off another. A mere parasite."

Harry glared and put up his palms in a Gentle Fist stance.

"Don't be a fool." Voldemort said. "Why suffer an horrific death, when you can join me, and live?"

"Never." Harry insisted.

"I always value bravery." The Dark Lord said with somewhat approval in his voice. "Tell me. Harry. Would you like to see your mother and father again?"

What? Harry thought temporarily tempted.

"Together, we can bring them back." Voldemort said giving Harry images of his mother and father. His mother with long, dark red hair the same color as Xing's fur and his father with his own jet black, messy hair. "All I ask. Is for something in return."

Harry put a hand inside his robes and brought out the stone.

"That's it. Harry." Voldemort said calmly. "Together, we can do extraordinary things." He tried to sway the boy. "Just give me the Stone!" He demanded.

Harry willed the images away. He was sure his mom and dad would rather die again than be resurrected by this...thing. "You LIAR!" He shouted.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered and Quirrel came after him like a bullet and grabbed his throat. Harry tried to knee him in the crotch but couldn't concentrate as his windpipe was being crushed. He grabbed Quirrel's arm and Quirrel panicked. He took off his arm and Harry saw it was red raw and crumbling.

"What is this magic?" Qurrel demanded.

"Fool! Get the Stone!" Voldemort reminded him.

Harry reacted quickly and put his hands to Quirrel's face. Quirrel cried out in pain as his face turned to stone and he fell forward as it crumbled

Harry stood up having finally caught his breath. He picked it up and stared at it. It seemed to be on fire inside. He looked up and saw the spirit of Voldemort come at him. He fell after it rushed through him and was knocked unconscious.

…**... **

"Good afternoon Harry." Professor Dumbledore said as Harry slowly awoke from a long slumber. He sat up and put on his glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore." He greeted.

"Relax Harry." Dumbledore pleaded. "Or Madame Pomfrey will have me thrown out." The old man informed him. "What happened between you, and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows." He smiled.

Harry smiled too. You had to love Hogwarts.

"But the Stone." Harry said suddenly remembering what happened.

"Relax dear boy, the Stone has been destroyed."

"But then Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know about Nicholas do you?" Dumbledore asked with amusement. "You did the thing properly didn't you? Well, you see Nicholas and I had a little chat. And he and Perenelle agreed that six hundred years was a long enough life. He couldn't risk Voldemort, or any Dark Lord wanting the Stone again. He has enough Elixer of Life to set his affairs in order, but yes. He will die." Dumbledore said. "Now, I would suggest, starting on this magnificent feast from your friends and admirers." Pointing out to Harry a large pile of sweets and cards. "I believe Misters Fred and George Weasley where responsible for sending you a toilet seat. But Madame Pomfrey thought it wouldn't be very hygienic and confiscated it."

Harry smiled. That was so like them.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Dumbledore said picking up a box. "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one."

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Since then I've lost my liking for them. But, I think I'd be safe, with a nice toffee." He picked up a golden brown bean and popped it in his mouth. He choked. "Alas, ear wax."

Harry spent the rest of the day resting. It was amazing how an adventure tired you out. His grandfather stopped by later.

"I heard about what happened between you and Quirrel." He said accepting a chocolate frog and biting off its head. The best he could do to curb his natural instincts.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry whined.

"What do you think? I wrote to Shifu."

"You sold me out!" Harry said. "Traitor." He pouted.

They had a lengthy conversation about what happened. His grandfather beamed with pride when he told the tiger he rejected the temptation to resurrect his parents. Then Xing dropped the bombshell. He was not only the Grandmaster of the Xingu Dojo, but the Emperor of Xingu.

"And this makes you the crowned prince of Xingu." The tiger told him making Harry drop his frog and it hopped out the window.

"P-p-prince?" Harry asked in shock.

"We have many enemies Harry." Xing said. "I shall be sending handpicked bodyguards to the Palace with you when you return home. But I would like you to come to Xingu soon and meet our family."

"There's more than just you and me?" Harry asked.

"You have two uncles, two aunts, and several cousins." Xing nodded. "I'll leave you to absorb this information. Goodnight."

The End of the Year feast came too quickly for Harry's liking. He had to beg Madame Pomfrey to let him go anyway. According to her feasts where too exhausting for someone who had spent an entire week in the Hospital Wing.

Slytherin had won the House Cup with the boost in points it won for winning the Quidditch Cup. However, Dumbledore awarded Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly, Neville for "Pure nerve and outstanding courage, the best played game of chess Hogwarts had seen in years, cool use of intellect when others where in danger, and standing up to Harry, Ron and Hermione when they where going out.

They earned a total of 160 points which just let them beat Slytherin.

"As the tally has been recounted, I think it is time for a change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and waved them. The flags representing Slytherin colors changed to red and gold. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

The next day. Harry saw his father waiting for him on the platform. He still had a lot to think about for what his grandfather had told him. A prince. He was a prince. Next in line for the Xingu throne.

"Baba." Harry greeted his father.

"Let's go home." Shifu smiled at his son.

**End of Philosopher's Stone**

**To Be Continued...**

**Stay Tuned for Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master The Movie, Guardians of Shen's Castle**

_**Harry as he's sitting down outside watching a younger class work on exercises as he's working on an essay.**_

_**Harry: Its your average summer day at the Jade Palace Kung Fu Academy. When Suddenly, I wind up getting kidnapped! It turns out Lord Shen has discovered that I am the heir to Xing's throne and intends on making me his wife in order to absorb Xingu into this own kingdom. **_

_**Tai and the others must now face the Four Saint Beasts Byakko the White Tiger, Seiryu the Blue Dragon, Genbu the Rock Turtle and Suzaku the Pheonix who guard his home and find me in his maze of a castle. Please Tai, rescue me before I'm married to Lord Shen!**_

_**Harry is seen in ceremonial wedding robes with Lord Shen the peacock next to him smirking as Harry is about to take a scroll. **_

_**Harry Potter KFP the Movie: Guardians of Shen's Castle.** _

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	18. Chapter 18: Cos 1: Yoshiro and Yue

**Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 1: Yoshino and Yue**

When Shifu had been told of Harry's exploits, he was dragged into the palace by the end of his ear yet again ("Baba! Please not the ear!") He'd been grounded for a month for the danger he was in, but his father told him he was proud of him for stopping Quirrel from stealing the Stone. He stayed inside the palace for a month. Working on essays and other homework. Like practicing wand movements and such. He was also being followed.

Harry cried out later that evening as he attacked a shadowy figure behind a statue with a palm full of chi to the heart. And the wolf guard grabbed Harry's arm to stop the death strike.

"Calm yourself my Prince." The wolfy bodyguard said as he and a younger wolf came out of the shadows.

"You must be the bodyguards Grandfather sent." Harry guessed.

"I am Yoshiro." The older wolf introduced himself. He looked to be about fifty. "This is my eldest son Yue." The younger wolf, whoi appeared to be in his mid twenties uttered a brief "Hi." "Our family have been the guards of the Xing clan since the founding of our country."

"Thanks and all, but I'm perfectly safe here." Harry said.

"Safe enough that you where kidnapped by Lord Shen's forces." Yoshiro reminded the boy who blushed at the reminder of what the peacock pervert tried to pull. He still remembered that perv's feathered hands rubbing his clothed groin. He thanked whatever deity existed that Tai and the others made it before the peacock tried to consummate the "marriage" before it even happened. The memory of him and Tai handing Shen's feathery ass to him together in mortal combat still brought him joy to view in his pensieve. Even if he was stripped down to his underwear at the time. And the kiss they shared, his first kiss...He should stop now, he was getting himself worked up.

"Its not MY fault Lord Shen found out I'm grandfather's heir." Harry snapped.

"Maybe not, but our Emperor ordered us to protect you at all times. But to stay in the Shadows. At least, until you get to Hogwarts where we will be acting as Our Emperor's teaching assisstants." '

"I see. Well, if that's what grandfather wants." Harry said. "Then I'll obey his wishes. With protest."

"Your protest is noted." Yoshino said with a smirk. Emperor Xing had told him his grandson was feisty. "But ignored."

"Grrr." Harry growled in frustration. "Fine. Carry on. But when I'm training or sparring-"

"We understand the difference between an enemy and simple training." Yue snapped. Yoshino smacked the back of his head.

"Be polite to Prince Harry." He snapped at his son. "I apologize for my son's remark my Prince." He said on one knee.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Its fine, I did insult your intelligence after all. I apologize. Carry on then." The two wolves vanished in a blur.

"Ah crap." Harry muttered. As he entered his room to collapse on his bed. Trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

**To Be Continued...**

**The "movie fic" already happened before Yoshiro and Yue where appointed to be Harry's bodyguards. Yes, Shen's a perv for young boys in my fic. **

**Would you guys like to see a special lemon one shot with a 3 way between Harry and his wolfy bodyguards? He would be older of course. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	19. Chapter 19: CoS 2 Dobby's Warning

**Chapter 19: Dobby's Warning**

The creature was very odd. Harry was sure it was magical. It had a large head, big eyes and pointy ears. Obviously an elf of some kind.

"Harry Potter." The creature said. "Such an honor it is." He bowed so much his pointy ears touched the floor.

Harry wanted to ask "What are you?" But his father had drilled manners into his head from a very young age so instead he asked "Who are you?"

"Dobby sir, just Dobby. Dobby the House-Elf." The creature introduced himself as though sensing Harry's curiosity.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am exhausted from a full day of training and so-"

"This won't take long, Harry Potter sir." The creature insisted. "So long has Dobby wished to meet you."

"W, why don't you sit down?" Harry suggested.

"Sit down?" The house-elf said in a choked voice. "S-s-sit down?" He started bawling and held his hands to his eyes. Noisy bawling it was too.

"My Prince." Yoshiro said as he and Yue appeared. "Shall we incapacitate the intruder?" The creature didn't seem that strong but he learned long ago that size doesn't guarantee strength.

"No, he's just a House-Elf. I think I've read about them. Their basically slaves right?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Dobby is bound to serve one family until he dies."

"Family?" Yue asked interestedly.

"The wizard family Dobby serves sir." Dobby said to the three.

"What about that pillowcase?" Yoshiro asked. Even servants and harem members at the palace got their own clothes.

"Tis a mark of the house elves enslavement." Dobby said tugging on the pillowcase. "If they ever knew Dobby had come to you, Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this."

Yoshiro knew instantly that he never wanted to meet this poor, pathetic creature's "owner" in a dark alley at night. He would tear them limb from limb.

"But Dobby had to come, he had to warn Harry Potter about the plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter must say he won't go back this year!" He begged.

"Absolutely not." Harry said in a stunned tone. He heard laughter downstairs. His father was entertaining other Masters from nearby academy's tonight. He had gone all out with their food. Even so far as to order a huge mountain of a cake. With buttercream frosting and sugared violets. Not very manly one might say, but ones gender did not determine one's taste. "I have friends there. Friends outside of the palace walls that I hadn't had before last year."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby accused. It was true, he hadn't received a single letter the past two months. But something didn't add up.

"They probably just-hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Harry asked curiously.

Dobby then got nervous as Yoshiro and Yue growled at him. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby." He said. "Dobby merely hoped, that if he thought his friends had forgotten him...that he might not want to go back to school and possibly continue his education here at home." He started backing up as the trio started toward him with anger in their eyes.

"Give me my letters." Harry demanded. He saw Ron's untidy handwriting, Hermione's neat writing. And even a scrawl that looked like it was from the Gamekeeper. Hagrid. He even thought he saw Professor Snape's answer about a potion he was trying to produce and couldn't for some reason.

"No!" Dobby said He tucked the bundle of letters and ran out his door before any of them could grab him. They ended up in a pile on top of each other and untangled themselves before following the blasted elf who had decided to meddle in Harry's life. Harry found Dobby in the kitchen. He could hear his father telling a joke to the other Master's and he saw Dobby had levitated the mountainous cake over the kitchen.

"Dobby." He said seriously. "Put the cake down. Slowly." He brought out his wand in a threatening manner.

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school!" Dobby demanded.

"Never." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Then Dobby must do it sir. For Harry Potter's own good." He snapped his fingers and the cake splattered over Harry's head He quickly tucked his wand away as his father and the other Master's came running into the kitchen.

"The cake." Master Guan said in a disappointed voice.

"I...was getting a glass of water? Heh." Harry said meekly as Yoshiro and Yue came into the kitchen to investigate the crash.

Shifu sighed in a disappointed manner and grabbed Harry by the ear yet again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Shifu will NOT lock Harry up. Just want to be very clear on that. He'll merely be grounded. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	20. Omake: The Sword of Azeroth

**Omake: The Sword of Azeroth**

"Alright guys, this is it. Here we are at the Gates of Elzebob." Crane said as he tapped on his laptop's keyboard.

"Oh lord." Mantis said in fear.

"So many goblins." Harry gaped.

"Take it easy guys, this is what the last ninety six hours have been about." Po said calmly as he too prepared for the coming battle.

"Their still playing that stupid online game?" Viper asked Tigress as she slithered in Seeing the five males in headsets and focusing on their mobile computers. .

"For ninety six hours. If ever there was a waste of good training time." Tigress shook her head. Shifu had given them the week off and the boys had gotten hooked on a game called World of Warcraft.

"Harry, bomb the gates." Po ordered.

"Bombing gates." Harry said as he moved his fingers over his laptop. "Control, shift...B."

There was an explosion , Po, Mantis and Monkey and Crane where tapping their keyboards fast.

"So many goblins!" Harry said in a panicked voice as the human's Fire Mage character tried to keep up with them. Damn the Mage's casting time! He thought with dismay. Wait, he saw an opening.

"Po their on your tail!" Crane shouted as he tried to assist Po.

"Go help Monkey! My tail is movable I'll just slap them away!" Po ordered.

"Where's Harry?" Mantis demanded. He didn't see the human boy's character in the battle.

"Oh my god. I've got the Sword of Azaroth." Harry said quietly.

"Harry it doesn't matter, help Mantis!" Po ordered.

"There is no more Harry peasants. I AM THE SWORD MASTER!" The twelve year old human jumped up and down excitedly. "Bye Peasants!" He teleported out.

"The little bastard teleported!" Monkey said in shock.

Mantis looked over to Harry's screen. "He's selling the Sword of Azeroth on Ebay." The praying mantis said in a stoic voice.

"You abandoned us for money? Harry I thought we where friends." Monkey said in a hurt voice as they fought the goblins still.

"I'm a Rouge Knight Elf. Don't you people read character descriptions?" Harry asked in an "Isn't it obvious?" tone. "Ooo, somebody just clicked Buy It Now."

"I AM THE SWORD MASTER!" Mr. Ping shouted excitedly in his apartment above the noodle shop as he stood with his laptop. Who says old men can't play video games? "Now, time to slaughter some Orcs! Charge!" His party was stunned as he started killing orcs left and right with his newest aquisition.

**HPKFM to be continued shortly...**

**I've gotten a new idea for a mini arc before Chamber of Secrets. Based off the Legends of Awesomeness episode :"Bad Po." Harry will be the one who gets split into Good and Bad. **

**Btw, I have no idea how you play World of Warcraft, I play Conquer Online on my iPad. I'm a Fire Taoist lvl 98. I also have a Monk character and a Ninja character on seperate emails. **

**The Omake is from The Big Bang Theory. Where the guys are playing WoW and Sheldon abandons them when he claims the Sword of Azeroth, a fictional weapon created for the show. **

**Stay Tuned for the "Bad Harry" mini arc. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	21. Chapter 20: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 1

**Chapter 20: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 1**

Harry narrowed his eyes, concentrating on h is next move. He twist flipped to the side as a log came flying at him in an arc. Grabbing a large hammer weapon as he did and slamming it against two croc bandit targets as they flipped up when he landed. Also palming two more that rolled forward in their chests but being stunned slightly as they smacked him.

"Harder Harry." Shifu said from the as he observed his son's training with the obstacle course.

Two more bandit posts came at him and he snap kicked one down before chopping one's neck off with a chi charged outstretched palm and grabbing an axe. One last target popped up and Harry slammed the axe into it hard. "Ooops." Harry said in a startled voice as he leapt back.

"A little too hard." Shifu sighed as he walked over to his human son. "Your aggression and compassion must be more balanced if you are to be a whole warrior." The panda said as he came to Harry's side as the twelve year old pulled the axe out.

"Its not my fault, she's creepy." Harry shuddered visibly as Shifu chuckled when he saw the old goat lady with one bulging green colored eye.

The mechanical targets lowered themselves as Harry and his adoptive father walked toward the palace they called home.

"Nevertheless, with croc bandits on the rampage everyone must be at the top of their game." Shifu told his human son as Harry held the axe in his hands.

"Yeah." Harry said eagerly. Shifu was letting him go after his first bandits this summer. And if all goes well he would start training with a weapon of his choice. "I'm going to go look for them right now." He grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled. "In the kitchen." He corrected himself from starting toward town. Shifu stopped him with his walking stick .

"We agreed that if you couldn't complete the course you would clean the archives." His red panda father reminded the human. It was true, most wouldn't attempt the course until the beginning of their advanced studies. But, Harry wanted to prove to his father that he could handle actual missions with the Five and Po. He hated not knowing what was happening when they where gone. Shifu jumped back, slightly frightened by the same old goat woman. "Perhaps we should rethink those designs."

"Wow." Harry said as he and Shifu entered the weapon archives rooms. He had never been allowed into the Artifact Archives before and now he was like a child in a sweet store. "As far as chores go, this is pretty awesome." He saw a pair of stocks. "A pair of interlocking stocks for the prisoner sideshow." Harry said in awe. Never having seen them upclose before. Only from the crowd. "And sideshow Jr?" He asked. "Are their really prisoners that small?" He asked his father.

"Now and then." Shifu chuckled. He had never allowed his son into the archives when he was younger because he was positive something bad would happen. He watched Harry pick up one of the battle helmets "Careful son." The red panda said as Harry tripped lightly against its pedastle. He then tripped again and Cried out lightly as he fell on his stomach and the helmet fell on his head and engulfed his face in its protection. Shifu chuckled as Harry blinked open his eyes.

"Hehe. I had a handle on it." Harry said nervously as the robed human put the helmet back in its proper place.

"Don't handle the artifacts Harry." Shifu said seriously. "Just gently dust them." The red panda held out a feather duster that Harry took. Harry gasped as he saw a familiar looking mirror.

"Woah, I've only read about this in scrolls. The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang." Harry said in awe as he bent down to examine a rectangular mirror with intricate designs on the frame.

"That one you can handle." Shifu said.

"Really?" Harry said excitedly.

"Because its a replica." The panda said as he walked over to his human child. "The real mirror is safely locked away in that cabinet." Shifu pointed out a oak armoire with a lock on it.

"Cool." Harry said as he walked up to it about to touch the lock.

"No." Shifu said firmly making Harry stop. "Don't. Touch it." He said seriously. The panda turned to leave his son to his work. "Dust." He said as he turned back after hearing the lock being fiddled with and saw Harry reaching back. "The sooner you can finish the sooner can look for crocs." He walked away a little more. "In the kitchen. "He smiled as Harry glared lightly in annoyance and walked away with a chuckle.

For a while, Harry dusted various artifacts and weapons in the archive hall. Mostly everything was done. Except for the cabinet that held the Mirror of Yin and Yang. He dusted the armoire gently, coughing slightly as the dust was almost an inch thick. He couldn't help but be drawn to the lock. Noticing that it was slightly ajar, it was unlocked! He inched toward it in a curious manner.

"No." Harry stopped himself. "Baba said not to." He tried to walk away, but the mirror seemed to be calling to him from inside the cabinet.

"Gaze into my depths." A voice whispered into his ears. "I'm only a mirror." Harry didn't hear the dark chuckles afterward.

"Well, it is only a mirror. And that scroll was on mythic legends." He took the lock off and opened the oak doors. There was a towel on the mirror covering the glass. He pulled it off and looked into the glass. "See?" Harry asked no one in particular. "Its just a mirror." Then his eyes widened as there was a red light around his reflection causing his eyes to widen in shock. He cried out in shock as he felt something being pulled from himself and one looking in on the situation would see a part of his spirit being pulled backwards from his body and into the mirror. Harry shot

"Harry? Is something wrong?" He heard his father call from the door. Somehow he felt different.

"Noting!" Harry said as he closed the doors and left quickly grabbing the duster.

Suddenly, there was light in the cabinet and from within it burst a second Harry! The second Harry stretched and yawned as he leaned his neck side to side. He looked around the archive hall and grinned. "Mine, mine." He grabbed four helmets and then threw them down. "Harry, clean that up!" He mocked the panda he called a father. "NO!" He laughed evilly as he left the archive hall and slammed the doors shut, uttering a hissing language all the way calling several non anthro serpents to his side.

**To Be Continued...**

**How am I doing.? Living up to expectatains? Need reviews for faster updates! **

**Review Review Review**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	22. Chapter 22: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 2

**Chapter 21: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 2**

Tigress, Monkey, Tai and Mantis where eating lunch. Monkey and Tai Lung w here eating very fast to get back to sparring practice.

"A true warrior savors his food as if it where their very last meal." Tigress said as she calmly popped a dumpling in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"We gotta eat what we can before Harry get's here." Tai said as he popped five dumplings in his mouth and chewed grotesquely.

Tigress scowled. Then started eating fast as well. It was true, when Harry turned twelve he started eating almost as much as Po. But then again, she too started eating a lot more when she became a teenager. Not to mention Now with Tai Lung back at the palace as a teenager, they went through a lot more food than they used to.

Harry walked past the door humming happily. He did a double take and saw his boyfriend in the dining hall. "Hi Tai." He came up to his feline boyfriend adn kissed his cheek. "Made you some grass slippers." He set a pair of very nicely made slippers made entirely of grass next to his plate.

"My dumplings." Tai said teasingly and moved the rest of his dumplings away from his human boyfriend.

Harry laughed. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, Tai and Po gasped in shock. The panda's half a dumpling falling from his open mouth back onto his plate. They where all thinking something had to be up.

"I'll just skip dinner and do the dishes." Harry said as he started gathering up dishes that weren't being used. Like the soup bowl that a ladel hung out of and the dumpling plate that had two left. He gave Tai one and the other to Tigress. She looked at him curiously as if judging him. Knowing something had to be up with her little brother.

"Guys, the Crocs are attacking just outside of town." Crane called as he poked his head in.

"Let's go." Tigress ordered and Mantis, Tai, Monkey and Po stopped eating.

"Ooo, can I come too?" Harry begged. "Just to see you guys do your thing?"

"Harry, come on." Tigress said as she poked her head back in knowing Harry wanted a chance at a croc but not hearing what he said just now.

"Thank you!" Harry said as he started running out with them.

Outside the Valley, a woman screamed as things where crashing in her store. Three croc bandits ran out with merchandise.

"Stop! Please!" An elderly goat begged. "My mother gave me that vase."

"Well tell her to get you another one." the leader croc sneered as the other two chuckled. "Come on." He said to his lackeys. "Let's get outta here before they show up." HE turned and gulped, seeing the Five, Tai Lung and the Dragon Warrior blocking their path. Then a human child ran up to them. They'd seen the kid practicing in the forest before.

"Hey guys, those look heavy, need any help?" Harry asked innocently. Po and the others looked at him weirdly.

"Hand it over punk." Monkey ordered the croc leader.

"Uh, yeah about that..." The croc said before flinging a large ceramic pot at the five.

"What?" Tigress asked in confusion as they jumped back and looked away for mere seconds and when they looked back the crocs where gone.

"Tai, Crane, Viper, you three stay here, the rest of us will go after the crocs." Tigress ordered and Harry ran after them eagerly.

The crocs ran to the forest as fast as they could, rounding a bend and entering the wooded area.

"Harry, you go after him." Tigress pointed after the smallest croc, we'll go after the leader and his beta." Tigress told Harry as the tiger, monkey and panda started toward

"Sis wait!"

Tigress stopped, he hadn't called her Sis for years. Since he was six and started calling her Tigress like everyone else. She thought it suspicious. She looked back at the innocent looking human curiously.

"Your fur is very shiny today, looks nice." He grinnned sheepishly at his older si ster who scowled.

"Go!" She ordered.

"Right." Harry ran off after the last bandit.

A short while later Tigress shoved the lackey next to the leader who Po had defeated and Monkey had tied up while Tigress had beaten and tied up the lackey. Harry came out from some trees and waved. "What are you doing?" Tigress asked in frustration. "He got away? We might still be able to catch him. If you and Po go that way." Tigress pointed to her right.

"No no its okay, I let him go." Harry interrupted her.

"You did WHAT?" Po asked. He could tell something was up, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, nice guy, gave me a pack of cherry bubble gum." Harry grinned before blowing a bubble. It was his favorite flavor. "Are you mad?" Harry asked Tigress who was indeed mad at the human. "You look mad."

Why is he acting so childish? Tigress wondered as the human groveled for their forgiveness.

"Harry's acting pretty weird." Monkey said to Tigress before the three noticed Harry fiddling with the crocs bindings.

"These ropes are totally gonna start chafing your backsides." Harry said as he pulled trying to loosen them a bit.

"Harry." Tigress snapped. Harry jumped back in slight fear.

"Did someone kick him in the head?" Monkey asked in confusion.

"No, but I might." Tigress said in an irritated voice.

At the palace a short while later, Crane was looking for Harry. Shifu had ordered a training session. He found him eating a lot of dumplings. This was a semi normal thing as Harry was almost a teenager and teens ate a lot.

"Harry, Shifu wants us in the training hall." Crane said to the young human.

"Aw, fly home to your mother you pencil necked momma's boy." Harry snapped before burping.

"Great." Crane said only half listening, "I'll just tell Shif-wait what did you call me?" the crane asked as he started to leave and came back for a second.

"Pencil. Necked. Momma's. Boy." Harry paused between words in a "Gonna do something about it?" tone.

Okay, he's starting his rebellion phase. Crane thought. But that was still uncalled for. He walked down from the palace to think for a while before the training session. He saw Harry happily running and humming up the staircase. "Hi Crane!" He said eagerly.

Crane, mad from the earlieer encounter, didn't register that he'd just seen Harry in the kitchen not a few moments ago and there was no way that he could be in two places at once, snapped at Harry in a blind anger. "Quite following me!" He snapped getting his face close to the confused humans.

"Creep!" He pulled Harry into the air. "Sorry, excuse for a friend!": He started whacking Harry as if they where sparring, not registering that he wasn't fighting back as he normally would of and he dropped him as he flew off.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as he rubbed his poor head.

**To Be Continued...**

**Poor Good Harry, so many things will happen to him. And all because of Evil Harry. **

**Cherry Bubblegum is Harry's favorite sweet. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean The Cuddly Fox**


	23. Chapter 23: Good Harry, Bad Harry part 3

**Chapter 22: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 3**

It had been a very confusing day for Good Harry, people around town where scared of him, he was hit in the head with a broomstick by Mr. Ping, who was furious at him for some reason. And to top it all off. He had just been grabbed by someone.

"Quit. Following. Me." A voice ordered.

"Sorry, please don't hurt me." Good Harry whimpered. Then he saw who was holding him.

Good Harry gasped.

Evil Harry gasped.

"Who are you?" Both asked at the same time. "I'm Harry Potter."

"You can't be me, I'm me." Harry said, "Overly friendly, slightly timid son of Shifu."

"No, I'm me. The Boy Who Lived who does whatever he wants." Evil Harry went on.

"Little brother of Master Tigress." Good Harry smiled.

"Vanquisher of Voldemort." Evil Harry went into a powerful stance.

"Boyfriend of Tai Lung." Good Harry smiled dreamily. Thinking of his beloved snow leopard.

"Grandson of Emperor Xing." Evil Harry said proudly.

"Creator of the Gentle Fist." Good Harry said slightly proudly.

"The Boy Who Annoys Po." Both said at the same time remembering pranks normal Harry had played on the Dragon Warrior.

Good Harry gasped. "The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang." GH said suddenly in realization. "I looked into it and it split me into two Harry's!"

They both stared at each other. "Awesome." Both said at the same time with matching grins.

Good Harry gasped. "Baba's gonna know I looked into the mirror and disobeyed him! Oh, he's gonna be so mad!"

"I'm so sick of that." Evil Harry snapped. "Him and his stink eye."

"He'll be so...disappointed." Good Harry hated seeing his father disappointed in him.

"Stop worrying about father." Evil Harry snapped. He back handed Harry's nose. Both cried out in pain and covered their noses. Evil Harry had a "WTF?" expression on his face. For an experiment, he slapped Harry open palmed lightly. "Oh." Both said. Then he flicked his nose. "Oh." Both said again as both their heads tilted back. He repeated the nose thing a couple of more times to make sure of his hypothesis.

"Guess I gotta make sure you don't get hurt huh?" EH said as he put his thumb and forefinger on his chin and face.

"Sweet." GH said happily. He didn't want to get hurt.

"Look." EH said as he clasped GH's shoulder like a friend. "I can take care of father. We can work together, as long as you do what I say."

"Uh...I'm not sure I..."

"I'll steal you one of Monkey's milk chocolate macadamian nut cookies." EH offered.

"I'm in." GH's face brightened up.

"Uh..." GH said in confusion as EH slammed the stockade down on Harry's neck and wrists a short while later. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is that I get to be the only Boy Who Lived while you stay here forever!" EH laughed evilly as GH whimpered slightly. "I'm funny!" EH said

"I...uh..." Good Harry said in confusion not fully grasping the sociopath's plan.

EH laughed evilly at the door. "I'm funny!" He declared before leaving GH in the archives.

Harry finally arrived to the training session, two hours late...

"Everyone has a dominant side." Shifu said to his students as Crane and Monkey sparred, Crane taking flight to avoid a tackle from the primate and Monkey climbed onto a post to try and swat at him before flipping back down to the floor. "This excersize is to help you control that weaker side."

"Where have you been?" Shifu demanded. "The training session began two hours ago."

"Eh, bite me." Harry snapped stunning Shifu. Harry had never been disrespectful to him before. He then watched as Harry slapped Tai's rear and when the snow leopard gasped Harry kissed him with tongue in front of everyone with no shame. "Later kitty cat." Harry chuckled leaving a breathless Tai Lung in shock.

Shifu shook himself back into reality. Deciding to ignore that little display for now. "Punctuality is a virtue which every warrior should employ." He began.

"Ah save the lecture old man. "Harry snapped, tell ya what, as punishment for being late why don't I just take on both Crane and Monkey, with both hands tied behind my back?"

Monkey and Crane looked at each other curiously. They had years of training over the kid and didn't want to hurt him, but Crane was still mad at him for the Momma's Boy crack earlier. His judgement blinded with anger. No one insulted his mother and got away with it.

Shifu reluctantly agreed and soon Harry faced off with Monkey and Crane in a triangle area. With Harry's hands behind his back...

They flew at Harry with blinding speed. Harry snap kicked both back with shocking strength. He ducked over Monkey who jumped at his upper body and the primate was shocked to see both hands still tied. Wondering if he'd been holding back in their training sessions. Harry blocked Crane's attacks with kicks and kicked him in the air by his chin before kicking his chest hard sending him flying in a different way. He pulled on the restraints and broke them. Fighting monkey one on one before sending him crashing his back into a post.

"Harry, enough!" Viper hissed angrily. Wondering what the boy's attitude problem was today before starting toward him and stopping after hearing stop in a hissing language.

Impossible. She thought in awe. We never let others study our language!

"Viper?" Shifu asked in concern.

"Its...Parsletongue, the ancient language of the Snake Clan." Viper said timidly. "If I disobey an order, our clan will be disgraced." She backed away. Harry grinned maliciously. Even though she obeyed, Harry attacked her. Ending with him stretching her out like a rubber band. Mantis, blind in anger as well, attacked him as well along with Tigress. He snapped Viper's tail at them like a whip before tossing her asideHe blocked Mantis's second attack with his hands and smacked him around with his palms a bit before swatting him away. Po finally came in, charging at Harry only to be punched hard in the gut, surprisingly hard by someone of Harry's age group and he was sent flying back into Tigress with the sound of pins toppling at a bowling alley.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry sneered down at the fallen Five and Dragon Warrior. "I thought you where supposed to be warriors." He started to leave. Only to slap Tai on the rear again who was merely observing today and giving him another make out session this time lasting two minutes.

"Harry!" Shifu shouted in anger. "This attitude of yours is unacceptable!"

"Save it pint size!" Harry snapped. "I'm through listening to you. ALL OF YOU! You losers call me when your not afraid of a little fighting." He added as he stormed out. Leaving a stunned Shifu in his wake.

"What is his problem?" Monkey groaned as they all got up.

"Something is wrong with my son." Shifu said to himself as he walked around the palace at around four PM. "He seemed fine yesterday...the training session...the archives..." He muttered tryign to figure out what went wrong. He gasped. "Oh wait! The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang." Shifu said in realization and shock. "He's been divided!" I should have known something was wrong. He thought. "We must be careful. An evil one with Kung Fu alone is bad enough, but with magic on hi s side Evil Harry could be deadly."

"So true." Evil Harry sneered from behind Shifu who had snuck up behind him. Shifu's eyes widened in shock.

**To Be Continued...**

**When I first saw that last part with Evil Po and Shifu I thought "Here's Johnny!" lol. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	24. Chapter 24: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 4

**Chapter 24: Good Harry, Bad Harry Part 3**

Shifu woke up sometime later. It was mid afternoon.

"Hey sleepyhead." Said a childish voice. As he woke up he knew the voice to probably be Good Harry. "Oh sorry." Good Harry said as Shifu looked up at him from Sideshow Jr. "I probably woke up. Inside voice." He whispered.

"The archives." Shifu said as he looked around. "He's very clever."

"Yeah, I never spent much time in here. Check out this cool echo thing. "Hello."

Hello was repeated back to them. Several times.

"How cool is that?" Harry smiled innocently.

Shifu looked slightly frustrated. "My son, do you understand what is happening here?"

"Um...the sound waves are bounced back to us by the walls and-"

"No. You looked in the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang and split yourself into good and evil selves." Shifu said as he looked up at the naive sounding Harry.

"Oooohh, which am I?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You are the Good Harry. Innocent, loving, compassionate, a bit...oversensitive."

"That's not true Baba, is it?" Good Harry asked with watery eyes.

Shifu groaned. "The Evil Harry has none of those qualities and all of your agression and hostility.""

"That's nice too." Harry said eagerly, then changed his tune seeing his father's face. "Or no..."

Shifu sighed. "At sundown this becomes permanent. If it does, we'll be stuck with an evil Boy Who Lived whose powers are almost limitless."

A short while later, Crane and Tigress are walking by a lounging room and see Fung and his croc bandit cronies sitting around it with Harry playing Mahjong.

"I'm worried about Harry." Tigress said. "Something's wrong with him. I know it."

"Yeah...I'm more worried about US." Crane said as they looked into the room they where passing and they looked on in shock.

"Okay, Tanji to Wong possible straight, Gari gets the North Wind no help there." Evil Harry said passing around tiles. "And the Boy Who Lived gets the final Bamboo, possible flush, action goes to Fung with a pair of Seasons."

"Come on lucky Winter." Fung said eagerly.

"'Sup losers?" Harry waved at them. "Room for one more. I gotta warn ya though, that croc's a shark." He said as he flipped a Mahjong tile.

Tanji looked over to Tigress and gave her a toothy grin and laugh.

"You can't just-" Tigress started but in a flash Harry wsa in her face. A considerable feet considering

"I CAN." Harry hissed. "And I will, do anything I want. I'm the Boy Who Lived _sis_, I survived a curse meant to kill instantly. From now on, I call the shots." He sneered in her face.

Tigress was furious with the younger human and started to bring her fist back to slug him. To try and knock some sense into him.

"You wanna do something about it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Uh, if that includes leaving...yes." Crane said form behind Tigress a few feet.

Harry snapped his fingers and Fung and his lackey's appeared at his side. Tigress prepared to slug her little brother. Until Crane stopped her.

"This isn't the time, or the place." Crane told her calmly. Even though he too was furious with the boy.

"You should listen to Momma's Boy here." Harry said. The croc's laughed.

"Hey." Crane warned, insulted.

"And while your at it, clear out your stuff. All of you!" Harry ordered as he smacked Wong to the side accidentally causing a vase to smash. "Your services are no longer needed. The Boy Who Lived is taking over!" He continued as Crane dragged Tigress away. "And believe me, there's gonna be some change around here." He said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Evil Harry is growing stronger and more unstable with each passing minute." Shifu said as the sun started to set. "We must end this madness." He said before trying to escape the stocks he was in.

"Isn't that gonna be hard? Stuck like this and the key is all the way over there!" He pointed over to the key merely feet away and Harry could reach it with his foot. Only to give up with a groan.

Shifu gave another annoyed look. "Harry, has that key been there all along?"

"No, just since other Me dropped it."

"And do you see that you can reach it with your foot?" Shifu probed him on.

"Oh! I see what your getting at!" Good Harry said excitedly. "But it totally promised other Me I'd stay here. And I really want him to like me."

Shifu could not take it anymore. It was like dealing with a oversized five year old. "Harry will your just-" He snapped angrily, then calmed himself down. Okay Shifu, just like when he was four. "Yes." He said. "He does like you. Which is why he left us a way out. Its like a puzzle, and you figured it out. Good boy Harry.

Harry opened his stocks by himself and grabbed the key. "Yay me!" Shifu gave another annoyed look. Evil Harry forgot to lock Good Harry's stocks all this time and he's just been wasting precious time.

"For too long you bandits have been under Shifu and the Furious Five's oppresive thumbs!" Evil Harry said to the croc bandits on the steps leading to the palace.

"Yeah!" The crocs said eagerly.

"Uh, not all of them have thumbs." One said stupidly.

"You deserve better than that!" Evil Harry continued rallying them. "And I! I deserve respect!" He from croc to croc. He already had their respect from what he did to Shifu and Tigress. "And I'll get it. Through fear and intimidation! And something else..." He started thinking.

"Burn down the village!" The shortest croc said eagerly. The five crocs agreed

"Yeah! Then they'll worship me!" Evil Harry said eagerly with the five crocs cheering. "Who's with me?"

The crocs all cheered in support and left after Evil Harry started marching down the steps.

The Five had witnessed the display from the Palace

"Harry's lost his mind!" Monkey said in panic.

"Where's Master Shifu?" Mantis demanded.

"We looked all over for him but we can't find him." Crane said worriedly.

"We have to stop Harry." Tigress said firmly raising a fist.

"But how?" Po wondered. "You saw how he whooped our butts last time."

Good Harry came up from behind him. "Hey guys, there you are." He looked over to Tigress. "Sis, I was just about to clean your room."

He realized he was in trouble after they got into fighting stances and glared at him.

"Uh oh." Good Harry said in a worried tone.

He was attacked. First by Crane with a kick to the head. Then soon he was flipped onto his stomach and held in a head lock by Po.

"Nice force." Good Harry complimented the panda after gettting his face free from his "fluffy" arms. "Good job Mantis." He said after being kicked in his testicles by the bug.

"Baba." Harry begged Shifu who calmly came out. "Tell them, please!"

"Quiet!" Tigress ordered the human after kicking him in his butt cheeks.

"Oooh, I had that coming." Harry groaned in pain.

"Tigress stop. "Shifu ordered. "This isn't the Harry that's been causing all the trouble. All of you, come with me." He commanded and they all followed him to the archives.

Good Harry stayed behind not sure whether to follow or not. Shifu came back out. "You too Harry."

'

"Yes!" Harry pumped his fist excitedly and ran inside. Shifu hung his head and shook it in embarassement. Then followed the Good Harry inside.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Tigress asked after they discussed a plan to get Evil Harry back in the mirror.

"Absolutely!" Good Harry said eagerly. "What plan?" He asked in confusion. "By the way, aren't Crane's feathers amazing?"

The crane and tigress looked at each other oddly. Wondering which Harry was worse.

Shifu sighed. "If Evil Harry looks into the Mirror of Yin and Yang, the two Harry's will instantly reunite.

"We should be able to get him to do that." Tigress said confidently. Not mad at Harry anymore because she understood it wasn't what the normal Harry wanted to do.

"Are you sure he's on his way here?" Po wondered.

"Outta my way!" Evil Harry said from beyond the door leading into the main entrance of the palace apparently breaking something because a crash was heard.

"Pretty sure." Monkey said with an indiferrent expression on his faceMantis on his shoulder with the same expression.

"This is gonna be so great!" Good Harry said eagerly and he started to dance around. Po grabbed him and pulled him aside.

Evil Harry burst through the door. "What to wear for Harry Worship?" He asked after slurping down a last sip of Saki before smashing the small bowl against his own head. He started looking around as he walked in. He knew something was up. It was too quiet.

Suddenly, Tigress jumped down with the mirror and aimed it at him. Evil Harry looked away. "Not a chance Sis." He said. "I'm pretty sure of what happens if I look back in that mirror again." He round housed the tiger and she flipped backwards.

"Tigress careful!" Shifu shouted. "If that mirror breaks Evil Harry is here forever!"

"Really?" Evil Harry asked before smirking and getting into a stance. "I like that!"

Po, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane surrounded Evil Harry. He jumped into the air and started attacking Tigress as soon as he landed. And kicked her and the mirror away after swinging punch after punch for her to dodge. The mirror flew into the air and Monkey caught it. He fought Monkey back and then fought Po who had started swinging at hikm. Blocking the arm attacks with his own arms until he socked the panda in his nose and kicked him back to the door. Viper, Cranc and Mantis stopped him as he walked forward to finish Po off. Viper dashed forward hissing at him in anger.

"_Stop."_ Evil Harry hissed again, but she couldn't and so he grabbed her and twirled her around like a lasso before tossing her away. Mantis attacked. Only to be blocked by Evil Harry as he brought up his hands and eventually palming the mantis away Crane grabbed the mirror and took his shot at getting Evil Harry to look into it only for Evil Harry to smack him away with a high jump kick.

"HA! THIS HARRY'S GOT ALL THE MOVES, BUT NONE OF THE SAP!" Evil Harry declared with a smirk.

"And none of the friends either!" Good Harry called back before crossing his arms.

He was then double teamed by Po and Tigress. blocking whatever attacks they threw at him and giving them back in full force. Good Harry bent forward in pain after Tigress managed to land a hit in Evil Harry's stomach. "I'd know that fist anywhere." Good Harry said. "Uh, guys." He said to Po and Tigress who where having their hands full at the moment. "Careful! Whatever hurts him hurst me too!"

"Well." Tigress grunted as she dodged a chi charged round house from the Evil Harry. "Lucky for you, we don't seem to be landing any punches!"

"Wait a minute..." Good Harry thought suddenly. "If he get's hit..." He held up his own fist "Then if I get hit..." He started punching himself with both fists as hard as he could. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Suddenly, Evil Harry started jerking around as if he was being hit in the face. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Good Harry used several methods to hurt Evil Harry. Including hitting himself in the foot and head with a staff he saw, and finally hitting himself in the stomach with the large end of the staff. Causing Evil Harry to double over in pain.

It was the oddest thing Shifu had ever seen.

Suddenly Po and Tigress grabbed Harry on the right and Monkey and Viper on the left. Tigress held the mirror in front of him but Evil Harry shut his eyes.

"Crane! Now!" Tigress ordered and Crane held the mirror up to Evil Harry who closed his eyes tight.

"Mantis, go." Monkey ordered and Mantis jumped up to Evil Harry's head and forced open his eyes. Evil Harry's leg's got free and he swung himself up

"YAH!" Evil Harry shouted as he broke the mirror with a powerful double footed kick. The Five, Po and Shifu watched their last hope apparently break apart as the sun went down behind the mountains, but still shone like a bright shadow.

Evil Harry laughed maniacally. "Nice try Feeble Five, Kitty Warrior, but this Harry, does what he wants to." The human cackled.

"And this Harry does what he NEEDS to." Good Harry said triumphantly and he brought up the real Mirror of Yin and Yang to the shock of Evil Harry.

"But! But how? I destroyed the-"

"Replica." Good Harry reminded h is evil self as the mirror did its thing and started absorbind Evil Harry agian.

"NOOOOOoooooo!" Evil Harry shouted as a bright, shining light shone through the palace as the sun set and night was cast upon them.

Harry was there when the light faded. The Mirror of Yin and Yang on the floor. Shifu narrowed his eyes and the Five and Po prepared to take him down permanently if the worst thing happened.

Harry merely turned around. He was normal again, but his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Exhausted. He was sound asleep Po picked him up and carried him to his room...

The next week, one month before he would return to Hogwarts, Harry was attempting to complete the course again. After throwing shuriken into one wooden croc board he jump kicked down another.

"Its weird to believe I have an evil side father." Harry said as he looked up at the red panda who raised him as his own son. .

"Yes, but you also have a good side Harry." Shifu reminded the human. "That cannot be separated. This is why we try to remain centered. It is this balance that gives us strength, and brings peace of mind."

Harry bowed before the last board sprung up. Harry cried out as he started to attack but it turned into a shout of fear. It was Evil Harry glaring at him and sneering.

"Very funny father." Harry turned to the chuckling red panda.

"Would you rather go back to the goat lady?" Shifu suggested as said target sprang up.

Harry flinched and winced. "No I'm good." He turned back to Evil Harry. And sliced his head clear off with a chi charged outstretched palm.

**End of Good Harry, Bad Harry. **

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Next arc is "Owl Be Back." Harry discovers that the most powerful member of the Furious Five for generations has always turned evil. Then is upset when he discovers that the Five and his own father think it may be him that turns evil. **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	25. Chapter 25: Owl Be Back Part 1

**Chapter 25: Owl Be Back part 1**

All was calm as the Five and Po where eating dinner. Suddenly, Harry burst in with an arrow in his head. He groaned as he walked as if he where drunk to the Five and Po's shock. They all gathered around the young human

"Come on little buddy, speak to me." Po said as he held the human's head. Until...

Harry started laughing and giggling. "Your expressions are priceless!" He laughed. Po let go of his head with a groan and Harry sat up as Tigress shot him a glare.

"This can only mean one thing." Monkey sighed. Every year it was the same thing...

"Tang the Toy Vendor just came through town!" The twelve year old smiled as he brought up a box on the table. "1001 hilarious novelty toys! I got paddle balls, fake poo, fake swords." He demonstrated by pushing the plastic blade into the hilt. "Fire poppers," He threw one into the air and a minature fireworks show appeared. "And this great new kite!" He grinned He started trying to put it together. "It came with instructions but I think their in Portugese!" He said angrily.

"That thing's never gonna fly." Crane said as he left with Mantis.

Tigress merely scoffed as she left her twelve year old brother to his toys.

Po merely chuckled with amusement as he left cause he remembered buying from Tang when he was younger.

"Can I borrow that fake doodie?" Monkey asked Harry on his head before grabbing said object and leaving.

Later, Harry was having trouble with his kite. He was pulling it through a windy area but it wasn't flying. Probably because it wasn't fully opened yet and the wings where folded over each other.

"Come on. Come on, get in the air ow." Harry said as he ran into a large boulder. He regained his composure and soon, the kite was in the air after opening on its own. It dragged Harry with it as well...

"Ow, oof, ouch!" Harry was dragged into several boulders, a group of trees and finally, Harry grabbed the bamboo on the kite as it they where handles and he flew in the air with it. He missed flying with his broomstick, but this was incredible. "Oh yeah." Harry said as he closed his eyes and felt the wind in his face. "This is the only way to travel.

He flew around the village for a while and waved to some younger children who where laughing joyfully and chasing after him. Finally he decided to return to the palace. And saw Tigress being thrown out the front door of the palace. He flew down but with a gust of wind, instead of the magnificent entrance he envisioned, he hit the wall right beside the door. "Ow." He groaned before sliding down. He recomposed himself and joined the fight bringing his new trench knives he had been training with since the Mirror incident last month on his fists. He was hit by Monkey who was thrown in his face. "All right, who threw this?" Harry demanded as he held a dazed Monkey by his leg. He was greeted with several glares from the minions of a giant ox man . "You guys just made my list." He glared at the smaller ox men.

"What list?" One asked seeing the fire in those emerald green eyes of his.

"The list of guys I'm going to hit hard!" Harry brought up his trench knives and they started glowing before a blue light enveloped them and about a meter outward as the channeled his chi through them. They where now like mini swords being held outwards on both of his hands. He ran at them to start fighting and slashed at one ox minion. He brought up his left knife and sliced the chi through the ox's wrist.

"What was that supposed to do short stuff?" The ox sneered. Then he felt it. "OW!" He held his wrist. "What's wrong with me?" His right hand was limp now. He couldn't move it.

"I used my chi to slice through the tendons in your wrist. That hand is as good as dead now." Harry smirked. "Unless you get immediate medical attention as fast as possible that is."

That's...brilliant. Tigress thought as she watched her younger brother protect her and her fallen colleagues. The only reason they where beaten was they where caught off guard. Just how powerful is he?

The ox whimpered and ran past Harry to get medical help for his hand from the nearest doctor in the valley.

"Whose next?" Harry turned back to the ox men minions. He powered down the trench knives to their normal state and charged at them with a battle cry. He slashed left, and cut one's side open, right, he gave a permanent scar on one's face as he tried to pick him up to throw him. He put the knives back on his hips and decided on hand to hand for now.

Soon all the rest of the ox men where thrown into a pile. Some bleeding.

"You foolish boy!" The giant ox man shouted. "You cannot defeat me! This will not be lilke last time!" He sneered down victoriously.

"Really?" Po's voice came from the door.

" Dragon Warrior, not even you can defeat the King of The Oxen Clan!"

"I beat you last time." Po countered with a smirk.

"Well...last time...I HAD A HEAD COLD!" The giant ox man roared before charging at Po.

He started fighting the ox and Harry joined in. After Harry and Po kicked him back and forth like a soccer ball for a while, Shifu came in with some groceries from the market and dropped them in shock as he saw Harry and Po dashing really fast across the hall bouncing the Oxen King between them. How has Harry progressed so rapidly? He wondered as he only started at eight years old.

Harry and Po stood side by side lookingvery heroic Po then started spinning very fast like a spinning top. Harry watched as if examining the technique and to Shifu and the Five's shock, began spinning exactly like Po using the same move. They both stopped at the same time andlet loose a blast of energy. Po's green in color and Harry's blue. The energies combined blasted the Oxen King out the palace and into a mountain far away.

Tang the Toy Vendor jumped as a large object came rushing in front of him and slamming into the mountain as he dragged his stand while crossing the mountain range.

"Let's call it a draw!" The Oxen King called out weakly.

"Po, Harry. How did you two use that technique?" Shifu asked in astonishment. "That's one of the Seven Impossible Moves!"

"Uh...I just copied what Po was doing." Harry pointed to the panda.

"I thought I just made it up." Po admitted. "I've been practicing it for weeks."

"The last person to master the Thundering Wind Hammer was..." Shifu paused hesitantly. Then the Five started acting a little weird and looked at Harry strangely. "Never mind."

Monkey seemed to flinch when Harry looked toward him. Po was wondering what was going on too. Everyone reacted normally to the panda but they where cautious when approached with the twelve year old human boy.

The next day, things got out of hand. Monkey flinched when he passed by just as Harry opened a door in the palace. Viper, Mantis and Crane started avoiding him. And even Tigress looked at him sadly a lot. Shifu noticed this and saw it was already having an effect on his son. He shut himself up in his room the rest of the day. The only one who treated him normally was Po.

"I'm ashamed of you." Shifu told the Five. "You shouldn't treat Harry any differently than normal. He is not turning evil." Shifu said confidently. At least not yet. He thought sadly. The Five went their seperate ways to train and Harry was watching the scene from behind a pillar but hadn't heard the evil part.

"What's going on father? Why is everyone acting weird around me?" Harry asked the next afternoon. "Crane, Viper and Mantis are ignoring or avoiding me, Monkey's terrified, Even Sis is acting like I'm going away!"

Shifu sighed. He could tell Harry was very upset about this. "Come. You'll find out about this sooner or later." The red panda guided his human son to a room full of scrolls. After lighting a candle at the small table inside the room he searched the stacks and stacks for one particular scroll. He opened it on the table.

"There have been many Furious Five's in the Valley of Peace for thousands of years."

"I know that Baba." Harry said in slight annoyance. "The history lessons kind of drilled that in."

Shifu looked up at him with an annoyed look with both brows flat. "Who do you see in this scroll son?" Shifu asked rolling one out. There was an elephant, an owl who had a large X across her picture, a red panda, and an animal Harry didn't recognize. "That's you!" He said eagerly looking at the red panda. He was younger when the picture was drawn but it was definitely Shifu.

"Yes, this was my team under Master Oogway." Shifu explained smiling at the fond memories. Then remembering why they where here he brought himself back to reality. "That is Fenghuang." He pointed out the owless. "She used to be one of us. Until she turned evil." He wasn't looking forward to this "Harry, there's been a rather harsh tradition with all of the Furious Fives. No matter what happens, the strongest one has always turned evil. You Harry, with your magic and ability to learn Kung Fu at a mere glance, are quite possibly the strongest person in the Palace."

Harry was suddenly very scared. Very scared indeed.

**To Be Continued...**

**This is quite possibly my favorite episode not only because of the Seven Impossible Moves, but because FengHuang's voice actress also played Vicoria, the alcoholic White Tigress in Father of the Pride. **

**Harry's ability to learn Kung Fu like Po in the series is in the fic, a rare ability in the Xingu bloodling that chooses the appropriate heir to the Xing Throne. Hishio, Harry's grandfather, can do this as well. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	26. Chapter 26: Owl Be Back Part 2

**Chapter 26: Owl Be Back Part 2**

Harry was finally coaxed out of his room by Po the next day by the only thing possible. Food. He ate with Po. Who was ashamed of his fellow warriors. Even with Po, it was rather lonely. Because Tai had been sent to his grandfather's academy as an exchange student (While in reality it was so Xing could judge Tai and see if he was fit to be his grandson's mate) And Harry asked Yoshiro and Yue to go with him. If he weren't as strong as he was, the two would have refused outright. But they only went because Hishio agreed with Harry's request because if Tai Lung where to become Harry's mate, he would become a member of the Xing clan as well.

He stopped outside Monkey's door. If anyone would tell him, he would. He and Monkey had talked before about all kinds of things. He knocked a couple of times. "Monkey?" Suddenly there was a lot of shuffling.

"Uh, just a minute!" Harry could swear he heard something metal being scraped across the floor. Harry opened the door to see Monkey leaning casually against a foldable wall."Harry my friend." He said nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"Who is Fengwuang?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, you heard about that." Monkey said taking a different tone now.

"Father told me. Who was she?" Harry asked.

Monkey sighed. "Fengwuang was the most powerful member of the Furious Five team before our generation." Monkey said. "She had...special talents, and Grand Master Oogway decided to hone those talents."

Suddenly there was an image of an owl being trained by Grand Master Oogway in Harry's many of the training styles his father employed and a few made up moves.

"He trained her until she was the most powerful of Shifu's generation. But then, her heart began to turn dark. She soon thought she should rule the Jade Palace and challenged Oogway.

Harry saw the female owl put up her wings in a fighting stance in front of a worried Oogway..

"It was a long and grueling battle, but Oogway managed to best Fengwuang. And he had made a special owl shaped cage for her that she could not escape from."

Harry saw Oogway standing before Fengwuang who was lying on the ground defeated. But saw her take off to the sky.

"But she could escape _before _Oogway could put her in that cage."

Harry was brought back to reality. And shook his head as he saw Monkey looking at him curiously.

"Rumor has it she now lives in the Northern Mountains. Too afraid of Oogway to return."

"So everyone think's I'm going to turn out like Fengwuang." Harry said sadly.

"No we don't. Don't be silly" Monkey chuckled nervously as he leaned against the folding wall again. Only for it to fall away. Monkey backed away nervously. Behind it was a human shaped metal cage like the one used in Chor Ghom Prison.

"Is that a human shaped cage?" Harry asked sadly.

"Uh, its for a different human." Monkey laughed nervously.

"It looks like me." Harry pointed out. It even had his messy hair.

Damn Crane's artistic influence. Monkey thought.

"I see." Harry said as he turned away from his friend and left him in his room. Crane was walking by and saw a few drops on the floor from where Harry walked. He looked in Monkey's room and saw him looking guilty.

"He found out about the cage didn't he?" The avian asked.

"It was your insistence on the hair that gave it away. I could have told him that it was for an enemy of the village otherwise." Monkey snapped at Crane as he dragged the body cage back to his closet.

"What's going on?" Viper asked as she slithered in.

"Harry knows about the cage." Crane told the snake. Viper glared at Monkey.

"You told him about the cage?" Tigress asked angrily as she too joined the group with Mantis following her.

"Master Shifu ordered me to clean it regularly just in case." Monkey defended himself. He knows about Fengwuang too." Monkey said. "I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Harry shut himself up in his room the rest of the day. Wishing he had Tai to comfort him. When night came, Harry made up his bed, and laid his trench knives across it with the blades pointing to the door. Leaving his cloak and belongings and even his wand. Well. If they want me gone...Harry thought sadly. He opened his window and jumped out of it.

The next day, Po started banging on Harry's door at two in the afternoon.

"What's going on Po?" Shifu demanded. He wondered why his son hadn't been seen all day.

"Harry hasn't come out of his room all day." Po said.

"Uh...I think I know why..." Monkey laughed nervously. "See, I was cleaning the...cage yesterday and Harry knocked on my door."

"Cage?" Po asked.

"He knows about the cage?" Shifu asked angrily.

"You told me to clean it regularly Master." Monkey reminded the red panda in defense. "I didn't expect him right at that minute."

"What cage?" Po asked.

"When Harry started his Kung Fu training, I had a human shaped cage made just in case it Harry turned out like Tai Lung did before he was de aged." Shifu explained to the panda who looked shocked. "I didn't want to take any chances because its not like the Wuxi Finger Hold will malfuntion twice. If he became evil, we would imprison him before anything went wrong."

"But Harry's like, the least evil person in the entire Valley!" Po protested."

Shifu sighed, "I know Po. But I did not want to take that chance. You don't remember what it was like when Tai Lung nearly destroyed the entire Valley.

Po looked like he understood Shifu's postion and started banging on the door with Shifu. "Come on kid, open up!"

This has gotten way out of hand. Shifu thought as he banged on Harry's door. "Harry, open this door right now!" Shifu demanded. "We need to talk." He banged harder and harder each time until he was too mad and kicked it down. Then gasped. The room was empty except for an open window, curtains blowing in the light breeze, and Harry's trench knives on his bed with a note next to them. The note had drops on it. Shifu picked up the note and slid down against the wall. He had been crying when he wrote it.

"He's gone." Shifu said, feeling very, very old. "Harry's gone."

"But how?" Monkey asked. "We all patrol at different hours of the night, one of us would have seen him."

"He snuck out his window." Shifu explained sadly. "He's exiled himself."

Harry wandered far from the Valley. Up in the Northern Mountains even. Then suddenly, he saw something flying toward him. He stumbled back when a female owl thudded down in front of him and he fell back off the mountain. He cried out in terror as he fell backwards to his death...but...he stopped? He looked up and saw the owl grabbing his legs with her feet.

"You must be Fengwuang." Harry gasped in realization.

"And you must be what? 130 pounds?" The owless asked back.

"125. Tops." Harry retorted as she flew back up to the mountain.

"Tuck and roll." The owless ordered and she threw Harry into a cave. Harry rolled until he hit the cave wall with his back.

Harry looked to the mouth and saw the owless with her back to him staring out into the snow storm. She was wearing a uniform of some kind. He ughed as she turned her head backwards to look at him.

I forgot owls could do that. Harry shuddered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	27. Chapter 27: Owl Be Back Part 3

**Chapter 27: Owl Be Back Part 3**

"Do you come to me from the Jade Palace?" The owless asked curiously.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he slowly stood up.

"I smell the incense they use there. Sandlewood." Fengwuang made a disgusted noise after turning her head back around.

"I had to leave there before I hurt them. Before I became like you." Harry snapped at the owless. He made a face. "Evil." He scoffed at the implication. He didn't want to go away, he was just mad at everyone. Well...except Po. And Tai.

"You?" Fengwunag scoffed. "You are the most powerful warrior at the Jade Palace? Your barely in your teens." She walked around him and studied him. "You've barely started your growth spurt." She said noting that Harry had on clothes slightly small for him. He meant to ask his father for new clothes but this thing came up.

"What's it like?" Harry asked curiously. "Is it tingly?" He made a face. "Are my eyebrows gonna grow all pointy? Will I get some kind of evil laugh that turns into a bad cough?" He demonstrated this which slightly annoyed the owless. "And end up in an evil lair? Like this one." He looked around and wrinkled his nose. "But not so smelly."

"Who told you you would turn evil?" Fengwuang asked curiously. "Was it Oogway?" She hadn't known the child for barely half an hour and she could already tell he didn't have an evil cell in his body.

"No, father told me." Harry said simply. Seeing the owless confused he added "Shifu. He adopted me when I was a baby. Grand Master Oogway passed on a few years ago."

"Oogway's gone?" Fengwuang asked eagerly. what, what, what?" She enveloped him in her wings pulling the human pre teen close to her. "Did you say Oogway is gone?"

"Uh...yes?" Harry said in a strange tone.

"Finally!" Fengwuang said excitedly as she looked out of the mouth of the cage. "Now that Oogway is gone I can defeat Shifu and assume my rightful place as ruler of the Jade Palace!" She continued her rant while Harry watched on curiously. "The strong must rule. The weak, they will fall." She finished her rant with Harry watching in awe.

"Wow." Harry said. "That is classic evil ranting! Will I be doing that too?"

Fengwuang decided to manipulate the situation to her advantage. "Yes. Yes you will. Evil will tempt you with her power, and you will gladly accept." Harry gulped as her blade replaced wing tips tilted his chin back. "Come, we will return to the Jade Palace and anihialate everyone you once loved.

"No." Harry looked up at the owless angrily. "I can't do that. I left so I wouldn't hurt them! I won't let you do it!" He leaped above her and landed in his Gentle Fist stance.

An unknown stance...I must be cautious. Fengwuang thought as Harry ran toward her and tried to strike. The owl blocked each and every punch and palm slash Harry could throw at her. He kicked her once in the chest but it barely touched her. "Your good human. But you cannot win." She said as Harry grabbed her wings and she brought him out of the cave.

"Why is that?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Because I cheat." Fengwuang said simply. Harry looked down and saw she had drug him out to the ledge. He let go and fell backwards onto the ledge and backed away as the owless laughed as she flew off for the Palace. Harry looked around trying to find something to help him. He spotted owl feathers on the ground.

"Not a great plan." He said, but its the only one I have." He got to work.

A few hours later Fengwuang landed a few feet behind Shifu who was still hoping his son would return. His left ear twitched as he perked up.

"Shifu. Its been too long." Fengwuang said as if she where greeting an old friend. "You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Of course I am." Shifu said slyly. "I just lit some Sandlewood incense." He held up an incense candle that was smoking its scent into the air and Fengwuang glared at her friend now enemy. They both got into a stance preparing to fight to the death.

Soon Fengwuang had exploited Shifu's weaknesses and was kicking the old red panda around like a ball.

Tigress had had enough. She and the other Furious Five attacked. And Fengwuang beat them one by one. The only one to stand a mere chance was Po. But after about half an hour, he too fell to the owless.

Harry made a...less than stellar entrance than he envisioned by landing on his stomach in the doorway.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Harry said eagerly after getting up. "You." He glared at Fengwuang. "I'm not going to let you take over the palace. I'll kill you if I have to. "

"You think you can kill ME?" Fengwuang scoffed before she flew at the boy. Harry had a difficult time taking Harry flip twisted his body over her as she flew at him.

"You want to save _them_?" Fengwuang demanded as Harry finally got her in a head lock. "The very people who wanted you _gone_?"

Harry looked over to see the injured Five and Po and his father who was pleading with him with his eyes in apology. Harry brought his head back and accidentally loosened his head lock on the owless who took the opportunity to break free and continue their fight.

"Your fast." Harry told Fengwuang as they fought. "But are you as fast as the wind?" He started spinning to use the Thundering Wind Hammer and shot his blue chi at Fengwuang. But the owless brought her wings together then had flung them opposite ways and deflected his attack to the side.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"What you cannot absorb, you deflect." Fengwuand said as if she where his teacher. She too started spinning to use the Wind Hammer. She shot her Chi attack at Harry but he brought his hands together and and seperated them as soon as the chi hit causing the attack to be flung off to the side. "Wow! I did it!" He said eagerly. This learning Kung Fu in an instant thing is awesome! He thought eagerly.

"Your a fast learner." Fengwuang said in an impressed tone. It took her three weeks to learn how to deflect properly. "Join me Harry." She said, trying to seduce him to the side of evil. "I can teach you so much more."

"Such as?" Harry asked. If she was this stupid, Harry was going to milk this for all it was worth. Shifu looked on in horror as his son was supposedly turning his back on them.

Fengwuang flew over to a pillar and flew around it with her bladed tips and circled it around with her wings around the pillar and sliced out a circular piece and threw it at Harry. Harry spun around as if to perform the Thundering Wind Hammer but merely hurled it away. Harry then jumped in the air and did the same thing with his nails, using Chi to sharpen them to be able to cut the stone and did the same thing. they each cut down one pillar to several circular pieces and leaped from piece to piece before landing head to head opposite each other.

So much potential. Fengwuang thought with glee. "Wanna learn the Mongolian Fireball?" She lifted his chin up gently as if she where his mother. She thought she might as well be a mother figure as well as a teacher.

"Would I?" Harry said excitedly. "If I'm gonna be evil I might as well be good at it!"

Shifu hung his head down to the floor sadly as he thought Harry had truly been lost. The Five and Po watched as Fengwuang performed the right movements and soon a large, blazing fireball appeared in between her arms that where in an arch.

"Cool!" Harry said eagerly and performed the same movements before a large fireball appeared in between his arms as well. The two flung their fireballs which collided and created a kind of vortex which pulled some blocks of marble toward it before evaporating into ash and smoke.

"Your a natural Harry!" Fengwuang declared. "The evil inside you is taking over! All you have to do, is finish off Shifu." She said quietly as she wrapped a wing around Harry's shoulders.

"Your right." Harry said quietly, playing along for now and hoping his father would catch on to his plan. "We're the strongest. We should rule." He grabbed his father by the neck of his robes and flung him over on h is back.

"HARRY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Shifu demanded as Harry grabbed the neck of his robes again. Harry noted that the owl shaped cage was nearby.

"No, but I came to my senses!" He brought up a sword and gripped it blade down, hilt up in his hands. And plunged. Shifu gasped as did the Five and Po who where stunned. Thinking this couldn't possibly be happening.

Shifu looked slightly confused for a moment, then seemingly keeled backwards and groaned in pain. Harry brought up the blade with a smirk as the Five and Po gathered around Shifu. Oddly, the blade had no blood on it.

"AT LAST!" Fengwuang said excitedly. "Shifu is dead! The Jade Palace is ours!" She didn't see Harry slip away and grab the cage. Fwip! The cage was slipped onto her fast.

"NOOOooo!" Fengwuang pitched a fit as she tried to escape.

"The cage still fits after all these years. You've really kept your figure." Harry smirked in triumph as he smiled at the glaring owless while leaning against her cage.

"You pathetic, useless human!" The owl snapped. "You betrayed Shifu just to get me in this thing?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"Actually, no I didn't." Harry said. "Thanks to Tang the Toy Vendor." He pushed the blade he "killed" Shifu with into its hilt a few times.

"1001 Hilarious Novelties." Shifu chuckled as he sat on his elbow before standing up and brushing his robes.

Tigress exhibited joy that Shifu was still alive before regaining her composure.

"Where am you taking me?" Fengwuang demanded.

"Chor Ghom Prison. Its actually a lot nicer than your old place." Harry said the next afternoon after Fengwuang's cage was put on a cart.

"This isn't over BOY." Fengwuang hissed. "I will get you eventually! You haven't seen the last of...HEY! I'm still talking!" Fengwaung protested as the pigs started pulling her cart out of the village.

"Glad to see you didn't turn evil." Po said with a smile after giving his friend a welcome home hug.

"Not yet anyway." Monkey retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm not turning evil." Harry said as he started walking over to Shifu.

"How do you know?" Viper asked curiously.

"Turns out its only happened to the _strongest member of the Furious Five._ Harry said remembering what Shifu told him. "I'm not one of the Furious Five. So eh...Its really Sis we outta be keeping an eye on." Harry whispered to Shifu who was trying not to smile at the fact that his son was home.

"I heard that." Tigress said with a glare at her little brother.

Harry merely smiled as he started toward Mr. Ping's noodle stand to pay for a few bowls. He was starving for some reason.

::"You...want me to get rid of the Harry shaped cage?" Monkey asked Shifu quietly as they watched Harry order the noodle soup.

Shifu sighed. "No. Better safe than sorry." He cringed as Harry drained four bowls quickly. "Though if he keeps eating like this...you might want to let it out around the middle a bit."

**End of OWL BE BACK**

**To Be Contiued...**

**I'm going to move into Second Year nxt chapter. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	28. Chapter 28: CoS 3: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 28: Cos 3: The Hogwarts Express**

When Yoshiro, Yue and Tai returned they where curious as to why tensions where a little off in the Palace. After Harry told them about the misadventures involving him while they where gone, they found out why.

"So we think there's gonna be one last mishap before I go back to school." Harry explained to his wolfy bodyguards.

But while Tai Lung understood what happened, the two wolves did not. "Please explain again my Prince. You split yourself into two selves?"

Harry sighed again and told them a second time about the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang and its magical properties.

"If we hadn't had that replica I'd still be one overly sensitive good Harry and a sociopathic Bad Harry." Harry finished.

"Never let him out of our sights again." Yoshiro instructed his son. "Except for the bathroom and bathing."

"Right father." Yue agreed. Emperor Xing would skin them alive if anything happened to his heir.

And so they followed him for the next week. In the shadows of course. Par Xing's orders. Harry was curious about what they'd do when he went back to school.

"Not even heirs to Pureblood family's have personal bodyguards." He told the two wolves. "And grandfather's there to keep an eye on me. What will you do?"

"We're going to go back to Xingu and continue to be guards for the Xing clan." Yue explained to the younger male. "And father will be taking the Emperor's place as Headmaster of the academy But before we go back we will send a message telling him about this little Mirror incident.."

"No!" Harry snapped at the older wolf.

"Excuse me?" Yoshiro raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I may be your bodyguard my Prince, but I am also a father and have no qualms about taking you across my knee.

Harry shuddered. He had only been disciplined like that from his father twice in his life. When he snuck out, and when he got lost in the forest with a bunch of younger was a teaching excersize some of the higher ranked students had to do. Even though they got out all right, he still was mad that he was so irresponsible as to get lost. Though he smiled at the memory of walking into the village the next morning with the children singing the "Following the Leader" song to pass the time.

"_We may bring back a million, or maybe one or two. Tee Dum, Tee Dee. " The children sang as Harry lead them back into the village with their parents waiting on them impaitently and thought "Uh oh" at the sight of the Furious Five and Po and his father looking angry at him. _

"I'll tell grandfather about the two mishaps." Harry promised his wolves. "It'll probably be a story I tell friends and family anyway." He realized that many adults told friends funny stories about their youthful misadventures and figured the Mystical Mirror incident was the perfect one for him.

The wulven father and son seemed satisfied with this answer and let it go.

On September the 1st, at Midnight in China time, Harry carried his trunk to the fireplace in his father's chambers as he had the previous year. The Five and Po had said their goodbyes to him when

"I'll see you much sooner than you think." Shifu chuckled as he took the Floo Network back to his Chambers for a short time before having it hooked to his new office...

Harry found Ron and Hermione in a compartment not far from the door. And happily slid inside.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked the Kung Fu boy.

"Cut short a bit wasn't it?" Ron asked remembering what Hermione taught him last year about time zones.

"Just a few hours." Harry said. as he got comfortable. "Cue Malfoy in five, four, three, two..." And suddenly the door opened

After a few insults flung back and forth through Harry and Malfoy, Malfoy finally pushed Harry's buttons too far.

"Do you want me to transfigure you into a ferret Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Human Transfiguration isn't taught until Seventh Year Potter." Malfoy snapped back.

"Try me." Harry said raising his wand and performing a movement he made up. Malfoy got scared and shut the door quickly.

"When did you learn Human Transfiguration?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I didn't. I just made it up." Harry chuckled. Ron snorted in amusement. He'd seen his mother Transfigure Fred and George into twin rats and lock them in a cage as punishment once so he knew that wasn't the right movements.

"How'd you know he was coming mate?" The red head male asked curiously as they got some food from the trolley lady.

"Oh idiots like him are so predictable. We'll be dealing with that on the train ride to Hogwarts for the next five years probably." Harry said as he tore open a chocolate frog. His friends watched the part tiger boy tear off the frog's head as it squealed.

"Sorry. I think that's the predator in me." Harry said sheepishly.

They passed the time talking about their summer. Turns out Ron's twin brother's Fred and George got in serious trouble for taking out their dad's flying Ford Anglia and taking it out for a spin one night. The only good thing about that endeavor was that they weren't seen by any muggles.

"What about your summer?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of misadventures, no big whoop." Harry lied. "Split myself into good and evil selves but got back to normal after about a day."

"Good and evil selves?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry proceeded to tell his friends about his little encounter with the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang.

"And I remember my Good self holding up the REAL mirror to my bad self's face and one uping him Evil Harry was sucked back into the mirror, then back into me and I became whole again

Ron and Hermione blinked. Too enthralled in Harry's story to even speak.

They had an eventless train ride onwards as they made their way to Hogwarts.

**To Be Continued...**

**Shifu was rather sneaky...wonder what's up with him...*grins***

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly F**ox


End file.
